Making Music
by Crush9988
Summary: AU - Olivia is a famous musician in a rock band. She's rich, happy and in love. Then tragedy strikes. How will she deal with it? Who will help her make some more music? Read & Review.***Sunday night and I have nothing better to do but update. Enjoy***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First time posting here. No beta used so all mistakes are mine. Leave a comment if you love it, but if you hate it, then I wont continue with the story. BTW it is a long story about Olivia and Natalia does take her time showing up in the story. You have been warned. =)

**Part 1**

She just wanted to take the car out for a spin. It has been months since she's driven her beloved Ferrari. Breathing a sigh of contentment Olivia shifted gears, giving the red Italian beast a little more juice as it sped down the highway. No real destination in mind.

Olivia looks over towards the passenger sighing again. The love of her life is leaning in her seat watching the scenery zip by. Olivia smiles as she takes her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Tracey turns and smiles at Olivia squeezing her hand before looking out the window again.

The women have not been alone for quite some time. Someone or something was always pulling the pair into a million different directions. Alas that was the life they signed onto when they agreed to the contract.

The women are very successful musicians. Rock goddesses if you listen to their fans. They've been in the business for a little over 10 years. In that time, they formed a band, found an agent, found a label and have been making music ever since. Success came to them rather quickly.

One night playing in a crappy little bar in a town they've never heard of, a music executive just happened to hear them play. A few drinks, phone calls and throw in a dozen lawyers they were signed to one of the biggest music labels in the country. Their first cd was an instant success. Every award imaginable they won. Best single. New artist. Album of the year. They won it all. Every radio station around the world played their music. They toured the world. When it came down to their second album, everyone held their breath waiting for the verdict. They didn't have to wait long. The industry, but more importantly the fans were not disappointed.

Olivia played the drums. Tracey the typical "girl next door" with her long wavy red hair, piercing blue eyes is the lead singer. Rose resembling Jordanna Brewster played bass. CJ with her Drew Barrymore twinkle played lead guitar. Kate bearing a strong resemblance to Dolores O'Riordan bounced between the keyboards and guitar.

As the years passed by, more music albums were released but the band was tired. The relentless grind of touring, interviews, videos, and autograph signings had taken its toll on the band. They needed a break. When it was released to the fans that the band was taking a break, you could feel hearts breaking around the globe. The fans could not get enough of their favorite rock band and taking a year off always spelled breaking up and solo careers.

Olivia and Tracey had gotten married the year after the first album was released. It was a quiet ceremony on the beach. Just the band and a few friends attended the ceremony. After years on the road and little time for themselves, Tracey and Olivia were craving for some alone time. Time for a "real" honeymoon and not be interrupted by someone demanding one thing or another.

Rose and Kate have quite the tumultuous love affair. Drama followed them wherever they went. Even though they loved each other, they just couldn't keep it together without some petty argument or jealousy driving them apart. Although they didn't stay apart for long, it did cause some tension within the band. They need this time apart from the band to work on their relationship.

CJ is just a flower child at heart. The group often teased her that she should have been born into the 60's. CJ is always willing to stand up and speak her mind. This often brought along some controversy. If CJ wasn't standing up for gay rights, she is trying to raise more money for AIDS research, protesting against the war, or even bringing attention to the pot hole at the end of her mother's street. CJ decided to take this time to take advantage of her popularity to bring awareness to the many causes that she holds dear to her heart.

Olivia slowed the car down and turned off onto a country road.

"What are you doing?" Tracey asked flipping her red hair out of her eyes.

Olivia smiled, "You'll see."

A few minutes later, Olivia pulled over shutting the car off. They were enveloped in darkness. Olivia got out of the car and went over to the passenger side helping Tracey out. Olivia then reached behind the seat pulling out a blanket and a basket of food and wine.

"I was wondering what that clinking sound was." Tracey smirked.

Grinning Olivia spread the blanket on the grass, then gently tugged on Tracey's hand to sit down next to her. After lighting the candles nibbling on the food and sipping wine the girls cuddled to watch the stars twinkle in the clear night sky. There is nothing but a few crickets chirping in the distance, a gentle breeze and twinkling stars to keep them company.

"Mmmm." Olivia sighed pulling Tracey closer. "I've missed this. Just you and me and nothing to bother us but a sky full of stars." She whispered nibbling the side of Tracey's neck.

Cuddling and making out like teenagers, the girls soon felt chilly and decided to head back home.

"Oh, can we stop at the store?" Tracey asked. "I forgot to get some milk earlier."

"Sure." Olivia said turning into the 7-11 parking lot. "I've been craving a slurpee."

As they walked in the store, Olivia went to one side of the store where the slurpee machines hummed, while Tracey headed towards the other side to get some milk. While Olivia pondered what flavors to mix for her drink, Tracey headed towards the cashier.

"She's such a kid sometimes." Tracey muttered leaning against the counter as she watched Olivia mixing her drink.

"Whaaat?" Olivia asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Nothing." Tracey smirked. "Are you done yet?"

Olivia shook her head. "Almost I need one more thing." Olivia smiled as she headed towards the candy aisle.

Tracey rolled her eyes as she turned to the old man behind the counter. "Kids."

They laughed not noticing a strange man dressed all in black with a ski mask walk in.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is another update. Let me know if I should continue. I know...shameless begging for a review whether I should continue or not. =)

Part 2

A man dressed in ratty black jeans, a dark hoodie, and a black ski mask, pointed his gun first at Tracey then at the clerk behind the counter. "Give me all your money and no one gets hurt." He growled.

The clerk quickly turns to the cash register hitting a button to open the cash drawer. Pulling the money out, he stuffs it into a bag then laid it on the counter for the man in the mask.

While the clerk was gathering the money, Tracey nervously looks towards the candy aisle where Olivia had headed. Please, please take forever making up your mind like you always do. She silently pleaded.

"You!" The man growled at Tracey pointing his gun at her. "You too, I want all your money. Is that your car out there?" He growled tilting his head at the door. "Gimme the keys."

"I…it's…"Tracey stammered patting her pockets unconsciously.  
"It's not mine, I don't have the keys."

"Really? Then…."

Before he could finish Olivia turned the corner coming out of the aisle. "Hey, should I get a Kit Kat or the Coffee Crisp?" Olivia asks holding up the candy. "Oh shit." Olivia thought as she looked up to see a gun swinging towards her.

Startled Tracey watched in a slow motion as the man swing his gun towards Olivia. Before she can shout at Olivia she hears a loud bang. Tracey stared as the blood slowly spread across Olivia's chest. "Olivia!" she screamed. Olivia slumped to the ground holding her chest. "No no no!" Tracey screamed as she rushed to Olivia's side. Tracey pressed her hands onto Olivia's chest attempting to stop the flow of blood.

The gunman grabs the bag of money from the counter then ran out the door. The clerk just stood there watching in stunned silence at what just happened.

"Help me!" Tracey screamed at him as the tears start running down her face. "Call 911! Call 911!"

The clerk mutely nodded reaching for the phone behind him.

"Tra…Trace." Olivia stammered as blood came out of her mouth.

"Shhhh…." Tracey shushed. "Don't speak you're going to be fine." Tracey whispered as the tears ran down her face. "You're going to be fine."

Olivia reached up to touch Tracey's cheek, "I love you." She whispered as her vision started to get blurry. "I love you with all my heart."

"Stop it. You're going to be fine." Tracey whispered looking into her green eyes. "You're going to be fine."

"I love you." Olivia whispered again as her eyes fluttered closed. Slowly her hand slipped from Tracey's face.

"Olivia?" Tracey whispered. "OLIVIA!" She yelled when Olivia didn't answer her. "OLIVIA! WAKE UP!" She screamed in terror. Leaning closer to Olivia's face, Tracey yelled again. "OLIVIA! Please wake up!"

Tracey feels hands on her shoulders. "Let us help." A woman asks. Tracey looks up to see two EMT's rush over with a stretcher. A woman in a police uniform gently moves Tracey to the side. They watched as one female EMT lift up Olivia's shirt to examine the wound. While a male EMT started taking Olivia's pulse.

Tracey watched in horror as the EMT's worked feverishly to stop the flow of blood coming out of Olivia's chest. Soon they loaded Olivia on to the stretcher and headed towards the ambulance. Tracey followed crying non-stop. The police woman helped Tracey into the back of the ambulance after Olivia is loaded inside.

On the way towards the hospital, Tracey held onto Olivia's hand whispering to her. "I love you. You're going to be fine." She repeated over and over.

As soon as they arrive the EMT's rush Olivia towards the ER. As the EMT's quickly explain Olivia's condition to a doctor, one of the nurses stop Tracey before she could enter the exam room.

"What is your name? Is there anyone we can call for you?" she asked gently turning Tracey towards a chair.

Tracey stopped to look at the woman. The nurse appeared to be older with graying hair a few wrinkles lined her face. Tracey shook her head. "Tracey Spencer. I don't know. She's all I have. We don't have any family left."

"And your friend's name? Is there anyone we can contact?"

"Olivia Spencer, she's my wife." Tracey whispered. "She's my world. My, my, everything." As she stared at the swinging doors that led into the exam room.

"Ok." The nurse nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up while the doctor helps your wife."

Tracey looked down at her hands. They are covered in Olivia's blood. Her shirt, her pants, even her long red hair had blood on the tips on it when she leaned in to Olivia. Nodding silently, Tracey let the nurse lead her to a washroom. With the nurse's help, Tracey emerged from the washroom with clean hands wearing a scrubs shirt. The nurse led her back to a chair.

"I'll go check on your wife." The nurse said helping her sit down. "If you need anything just ask for me. My name is Lillian."

Tracey nodded as she stared at the ER doors again. "Please God, "she prayed. "Please don't take her away from me. Not yet. Not after all we've been through." She pleaded sobbing into her hands.

Soon Lillian returned with a doctor. They quickly explain that they have stabilized Olivia for the moment and will be taking her up to surgery. "As you are her next of kin, we will require your permission for the operation." The doctor explained handing her a clipboard and pen.

Nodding, Tracey took the pen and signed the paper. "Will she be ok?"

"We won't know until the surgeons get her into surgery. They will remove the bullet and repair whatever damage they find." He said softly putting a comforting hand on Tracey's shoulder. "I have to get back. I will update you as soon as I know anything." Turning away, he went back through the swinging doors.

tbc?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just a short update.

Part 3

Time seemed to stand still for Tracey. While Olivia is in surgery the press quickly descended upon the hospital. It really wasn't a mystery as Olivia's Ferrari is quite well known in the small town they lived in. Security and the police were quickly able to remove all the photographers and reporters from the ER. Due to their high profile, Tracey is moved to a private waiting room.

"Tracey?" A voice asked as the door to the room pushed open.

Looking up, Tracey quickly jumps out of her chair. Only to fall back down when she sees that it isn't the doctor. "Josh?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

Josh pulls Tracey into a hug as he sits next to her. "One of the police officers recognized you and Olivia. She called to let me know what happened." He whispered in her ear. "How is she?"

Tracey shook her head as she leaned into Josh. "Olivia's in surgery right now. She was shot." She sniffed as the tears start all over again. "I don't know how long she's been in there. They haven't told me anything yet."

"Ok." Nodding, Josh got up. "I'll go see if I can get an update."

Josh returned with no news. Tracey stood silently staring out a window. She couldn't stop replaying the events of what happened. It started out so wonderfully. They had spent the day lounging at home. Had a quiet dinner and spent the evening cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Not feeling tired, Olivia suggested going for a drive. Everything was perfect.

If only I hadn't suggested stopping for milk. If only I had kept my mouth shut and let Olivia drive home.

Tracey silently blamed herself for the shooting. She closed her eyes leaning her forehead against the window. Every time she did, all she could see was the blood slowly covering Olivia's white shirt. Olivia's eyes widening in surprise as she fell to the floor holding her chest.

Tracey looked down. There are news vans parked in front of the hospital. She could see the lights shining brightly from the cameras as they filmed an update. "Hmph!" Tracey snorted. "If I don't have an update, they don't have shit."

While Tracey was staring out the window, Josh is busy on his phone trying his best to handle the situation. As their agent he knows that by sunrise the hospital grounds will be covered by every news station from around the world.

Normally quite patient, Tracey is starting to lose it. Her hands clenched into a fist as she kept reliving the shooting. "What the hell is taking so long? Where the hell is the doctor?" She asked turning to Josh. "This is driving me fucking crazy." She is just about to start screaming when the door to the room opened.

They both turned to see a doctor in surgical scrubs walk in. "Mrs. Spencer?" He asked.

Tracey and Josh rushed towards him. "How is she?" Tracey asked.

"Have a seat Mrs. Spencer." The doctor waved at the chair by the window. "My name is Dr. Rick Bauer. I am the surgeon that operated on your wife."

"Oh god, how is she?" Tracey cried as the tears started to gather in her eyes. "Is she…"

tbc?


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Morning came quickly. More news crews arrived at the hospital clamoring for an update. Much speculation was bantered around as the reporters tried to fill the airwaves.

CJ, Rose and Kate arrived shortly after Olivia's surgery was completed. They are all huddled outside of the ICU where Olivia currently rested. Tracey never left her side. Clutching her hand as Olivia slept. Tubes and wires covered Olivia, a heart monitor beeping methodically easing Tracey slightly. It gave her small comfort as it reminded her that the love of her life is still alive. Tracey had her head resting on the side of the bed. She had finally succumbed to sleep after hours spent worrying about Olivia while she was in surgery.

"Tracey?" A small hand touched her shoulder.

Tracey jumped at the voice. "What's going on?" She asked confused for a moment until the events came rushing back to her mind. She quickly looked at Olivia, breathing a small sigh of relief as the heart monitor continued beeping.

Tracey looked up to find Rose hovering behind her. "The police are here and want to talk to you." Rose whispered. "I'll stay with her until you're done. I'll call you if anything changes." She promised seeing the fear growing in Tracey's eyes.

Tracey nodded. She stood up, kissed Olivia lightly on the top of her head, careful not to touch the oxygen tube taped to the side of her mouth. "I'll be right back my love."

Tracey kissed Olivia again before leaving the room. She found two detectives standing in the hall way chatting with the band and Josh. A woman in a horribly tacky red, black and white jacket had joined them.

"Doris," Tracey cried as she approached a tall blond woman in a hat and red, black and white blazer. "I'm so glad you are here."

Doris hugged Tracey. "No problem, anything for you girls." She whispered. "The police are here to take your statement. You up for that?"

Tracey shrugged. "I don't think I have much choice." She sighed. "Will you help me?"

"Hey that's what lawyers are for." Doris grinned.

The detectives introduced themselves as Frank Cooper and Mallett Cammaletti. The statement didn't take long. There really wasn't much to tell. It had all happened so fast.

"One minute I was standing waiting to pay, the next thing I know there is a gun in my face." Tracey explained. "All I know it was a male wearing a black hoodie, jeans and a mask. He was about 6 feet tall and that's it."

"Ok." Frank said. "If you remember anything, tattoo, limp, anything, don't hesitate to call." Passing Tracey his card.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Doris asked taking a card from Frank and Mallet.

"Not really Ms. Wolfe." Mallet answered. "The description we have from Mrs. Spencer and Mr. Taylor fits a few other robberies. All are pretty much the same, except this is the first time a gun was fired."

Tracey nodded numbly. "I'll never forget his eyes." Tracey mumbled.

"Pardon?" Frank asked.

"His eyes." Tracey repeated. "He had these blue eyes. I could just barely see them through the mask."

"Hmmmm." Frank nodded as he added that to his notes.

"His voice as well. When he asked me for the keys to the car. Oh my god!" Tracey gasped. "Olivia's car is still there. She loves that car!"

"Its OK Tracey, we moved it a while ago. Josh took it back to the house." Doris said rubbing Tracey's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Ok, we'll let you know if anything opens up." Frank and Mallet stood up to leave. "If you remember anything, just give us a call." Frank said.

When Tracey returned to Olivia's room, Dr. Bauer was just exiting her room.  
"Olivia?" Tracey asked rushing the doctor.

"She's still out." Dr. Bauer answered. "I just came by to check her vitals."

"How much longer will she be asleep?"

Dr. Bauer shrugged his shoulders. "I cannot say for certain. I'll come back later to check on her. But for now, she needs all the rest she can get. The bullet was dangerously close to her heart. Right now all she needs is rest."

Tracey thanked him for saving Olivia's life and entered the room. The band and Josh had each seen Olivia while Tracey was talking with the detectives. None of them tried to get Tracey to leave. They know that it would be futile as she'd just tell them to go to hell.

Tracey kissed the top of Olivia's head as she reached the bed. "Hey, I'm back." She whispered. "I kept my promise, now it's your turn to wake up." When Olivia didn't stir Tracey sat down in the chair next to the bed.

tbc?


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** Just a small and quick update. =)

~~ Part 5~~

Two days had passed but Olivia still did not stir. She is still unconscious. The first day after Olivia's heart the stress of the bullet tearing through her body and the resulting surgery had caused a mild heart attack. The doctors and nurses feverishly worked to save her. All in front of a hysterical Tracey as she watched from the other side of the room Thankfully Doris was there at the time. She pulled Tracey from the room to allow the doctor and nurses some room to work. After they stabilized Olivia Dr. Bauer exited the room to explain that Olivia developed an infection from surgery causing the heart to be overworked causing the heart attack. They started her on an anti-biotic to fight the infection. He warned Tracey that due to the heart attack Olivia is in danger of falling into a coma.

The second day Dr. Bauer sadly confirmed that due to the infection and the stress on Olivia's heart she has slipped into a coma. Tracey felt her world collapsing around her. It was too soon to diagnose how deep the coma is. The doctor's had no answers. No answer how long she would be in a coma. No answer whether Olivia would ever recover. No answers.

Josh held a press conference when it was confirmed that Olivia fell into a coma. No details or specifics were given about Olivia's condition or about the shooting. Josh only confirmed that Olivia was shot is in the hospital, he could not comment on the shooting as it is an ongoing investigation.

Tracey never left Olivia's side. Rarely eating or sleeping she was exhausted by the third day. She talked to Olivia about anything and everything. Tracey reminisced about how they met on the first day of school.

"Remember when we met?" Tracey asked. "You were so shy. I remember you standing there in class unsure of where to sit, that's why I asked you to sit with me." Tracey smiled at the memory. "We were inseparable since that first day. I knew I had found a friend, didn't know that I found my soul mate."

Tracey talked about their first date with boys in high school. How terrified she felt when Tracey finally confessed that she is gay at her 16th birthday party.

"God I'll never forget the look on your face." Tracey giggled. "We were sitting in our tree house remember? I thought your eyes were going to fall out of your head. Your mouth opening and closing like a fish. But I knew I could trust you. I just couldn't keep it inside any more. I just had to tell my best friend."

She continued with the stories of their life. Getting her heart broken by her first girlfriend and how Olivia was there to help pick up the pieces. Deciding what college to go to and how thrilled they were both accepted to the same schools.

"God you are sooo stubborn. If you said McGill one more time I was going to strangle you!" Tracey sighed. "Thankfully you let me win and we ended up going to University of Chicago. It was far enough away from home, but not far enough that we could still go back for a weekend."

Tracey sat silently as she remembered that first year of college. Moving into the dorm room they shared. Figuring out where their classes were located. Disagreeing on whose turn it was to spring for pizza for a late night cram session. Arguing about whose side of the room was messier.

"And then we fell in love." Tracey sighed remembering their first kiss. "You were so cute sitting there in bed trying to stay awake. I remember looking at you, wondering how soft your lips are. I just couldn't resist. I still can't."

~~~Flashback~~~

"Olivia?" Tracey whispered looking over at Olivia from her desk. "You awake?"

Olivia is slumped in bed wearing a white tank top and red boxers leaning against the wall with her bare feet dangling off the side of the bed. "Huh?" Olivia asked fumbling with her text book.

Tracey giggled. "I asked if you are awake."

Opening one eye, "Yeah, I'm awake." She mumbled as she sat up.

"Oh?" Tracey asked wearing a purple t-shirt and black sweats stood from her desk to stretch. "Let's take a break." Reaching for Olivia's beat up clock Tracey set the alarm to wake them in an hour. "We can take a nap and finish studying afterwards."

"Ok." Olivia yawned as she stretched out in bed shoving her books and papers onto the floor.

Giggling Tracey reached over to turn off the lights. Olivia snuggled under the covers promptly falling back to sleep. Tracey just stood there in the dark watching Olivia sleep. She often did that. She didn't know how it happened. When. Why. Lately she just felt drawn to Olivia every time she looked at her. Tracey caught Olivia watching her but Olivia would just smile and turn back to what she was supposed to be doing. At first Tracey didn't think anything about it, but as it continued Tracey would catch herself doing the same thing.

Next thing Tracey knows she is kneeling by Olivia's bed brushing the hair away from her face. Tracey meant to kiss her good night on the cheek, but Olivia moved and she ends up kissing her on the lips.

"Oh shit." Tracey thought to herself. "Shit shit shit." Looking up at Olivia to see if she noticed, but Olivia just kept sleeping. Sighing silently in relief at not being caught Tracey kept her hand on Olivia's cheek. She couldn't stop thinking how soft her friend's lips feels. Tracey couldn't help herself and slowly leaned forward to kiss her one more time.

Softly she touched her lips against Olivia's. Unable to stop Tracey closed her eyes as she continues to kiss her slowly moving closer. Cupping Olivia's face Tracey licks her bottom lip enticing it to open. Olivia moans softly in her sleep. Without thinking Tracey slowly slips her tongue into Olivia's mouth to deepen the kiss. Olivia responds by stroking her tongue against Tracey's. Olivia pulls Tracey into bed wrapping her arms around the red head's waist. Their bodies fit like a glove as limbs tangles around each other trying to get closer until there is barely any space between them.

A few minutes later they broke apart to catch their breath. Smiling green eyes opened to stare into bright blue ones.

"I thought you'd never kiss me." Olivia grinned.

~~End Flashback~~~

tbc?


	6. Chapter 6

~~Part 6~~

CJ, Rose, and Kate went to the hospital everyday. Two weeks have passed and Olivia is still in a coma. Olivia is slowly recovering from the fever brought on by the infection. Her heart is still dangerously close to having another attack.

Josh and Doris is spending all of their energy dealing with the press and police. The police did not have a suspect in the case, as each day passed the leads became colder. Josh had his hands full keeping the press away. There weren't as many news vans at the hospital like the first day but the photographers were still there clamoring for a picture of a broken down Tracey. So far they've got nothing.

Tracey hasn't left the hospital since the moment she stepped inside. CJ brought her something to eat every day. Rose and Kate brought her a change of clothes. Every afternoon Tracey would leave for the rooftop to let the women each have some time alone with Olivia. No matter all the arguments, tension, or pettiness the group had endured over the years they all loved each other. Olivia was the glue that held them all together.

Tracey's parents had called but she didn't speak to them. She asked Ashlee, her and Olivia's assistant, to keep them away from her. Her parents had never accepted Olivia. They blamed Olivia for turning her gay when Tracey came out. She remembered the shame in her mother's eyes and the look of fury on her father's face. After the horrible confrontation Tracey ran to Olivia's home where she lived with her grandparents. The older Spencer's immediately welcomed her in. Years later after the couple became rich and famous, Tracey's parents contacted her. They apologized for their actions and wanted to re-build their family.

Olivia supported Tracey's reunion with her family, but something bothered her about the timing. She shrugged it off and didn't tell Tracey her concerns about the reunion. Instead she let Tracey be happy, that is all she ever wanted for her. At first everything was peaceful and happy, but that all soon changed. Shortly after the reunion Tracey's parents asked for a loan to pay off their bills. Slowly they just kept asking for more and more money. Olivia was pissed. She knew they were just using Tracey, trying to control her by using her need to be accepted and loved by her parents. This caused more than one argument between the couple as the amounts just kept getting larger and larger. Until one day it became clear to Tracey that Olivia was right. Her parents were just using her and didn't love and accept her.

She had overheard her parents one day discussing plans about going on a trip, buying a larger house and boat. How they wouldn't have to pay for a thing as Tracey owed it to them after all the shame and humiliation she had brought to them. Tracey stood in shocked silence. She walked away from them never speaking to them again. She paid for their house, trip and boat. But that was the last thing she ever did for them. Tracey sent them a letter explaining she is never going to see or speak to them ever again. She told them the one and only person she could trust in her life is Olivia and that their reluctance, greed and bigotry is what drove her away. Not Olivia. Oh the parents tried everything, they called, emailed, texted, twittered, but for Tracey it was too late the damage had been done. She was just as stubborn, if not more, than Olivia when she made up her mind.

When Tracey returned to Olivia's room she found Josh, Doris, CJ and Det. Cooper waiting by the door. "What's going on? Is it…"

"She's fine." CJ rushed to Tracey's side. "They may have caught the gunman."

Tracey felt the blood rush drain from her face. "wha…where?" She stuttered. "Wh….who… is it?"

Frank explained that it is a known local criminal. "We've been suspicious of him for quite a while, but he's never been violent. We'd like Mrs. Spencer to ID him in a line up."

"What now?" Doris asked.

Shaking Tracey felt nothing but fear at the thought of coming face to face with the man that shot Olivia. "But I didn't see his face. How...how am I supposed to ID him?"

The detectives explained that Tracey would be in a room behind a one way mirror to ID him in a police line up. She would be able to see their faces and hear them speak. After thinking for a moment Tracey agreed to try to ID the gunman, but made no promises that it would work.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Doris asked looking at Tracey's terrified face.

Tracey nodded. The thought of possibly facing the man that put her wife in the hospital made her nauseous. "Yes. I need to look the bastard in the eye. I need to see what he looks like. I need to know who the fucking prick is that put my wife on life support and I need to make sure that he pays for what he has done."

When they arrived at the station it was chaotic. Two police officers are busy restraining a belligerent drunk man on side of the room, civilians proclaiming some injustice and lawyer's pleading their client's case on the other. Frank led Tracey and Doris into a quiet darkened room. Frank explained the process, after nodding her understanding Tracey watched 6 men file into the room on the other side of the glass. Tracey watched as each man stepped up to face the glass. Each turned to the left then to the right before finally facing forward to say one line. "Gimme the keys." Then they would step back into line watching the next man repeat the same thing.

All the suspects are of similar height, build, hair color and eyes. But it was the eyes that Tracey searched for. It wasn't until the last suspect stepped up to the glass that Tracey froze in terror. She was starting to lose hope as she examined each man take his turn. But as she looked into the eyes of the last suspect and heard his voice that Tracey felt the fear and terror rip through her body. She'll never forget those eyes. The cold, fearless uncaring soul hidden behind those pupils as he spoke the words she'll never forget for the rest of her life. Shaking Tracey announced her choice.

"Are you sure?" Doris asked rubbing Tracey's arm up and down as she felt the red head trembling. "You can take your time. You don't have to do this if you're not sure."

Shaking her head Tracey repeated her choice. Unable to speak Tracey pointed her hand at the last suspect as he returned to his place in line. "I'm positive." Tracey finally whispered not taking her eyes off the man.

The detectives walked the women out of the room. Standing by the doorway they discussed the next move when a scuffle was heard behind them. Turning Tracey saw the man she just identified rushing at her.

"You fucking whore!"

Before anyone could move, the man pulls a gun out of a falling policeman's holster raising the gun at Tracey and fired a couple of shots. As Tracey fell to the ground 4 policemen jumped onto the gunman pushing him to the ground.

Doris fell to Tracey's side. "HELP! Help! We need a doctor!"

Tracey lay on the floor, blood pooling around her. Tracey stared at the ceiling tiles above her. She could hear someone calling for help, but could not register why. All she could see are green eyes. She could see blond hair swaying in the breeze as the green eyes twinkled in amusement. She reached out to brush the blond hair away from the eyes.

"Tracey!" Doris screamed. "Stay with me hon." She said taking Tracey's hand as it reached for something above her. "C'mon stay with me. Olivia is waiting for you. She needs you."

Glassy blue eyes turned to look at Doris, seemingly through her as if she wasn't there. "Olivia." She whispered as her eyes fluttered shut.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The funeral is a major affair. Friends from all over the world came to pay their last respects for the talented beloved woman. Camera crews littered the front of the church trying to get a clear shot of every one filing inside. Fans clutching flowers and cards as tears flowed down their face at the loss of one of the most loved and well respected woman to enter their lives. It was a somber ceremony as a few people eulogized their favorite musician. Each spoke of their love and respect for the talented woman. How she had touched each of their lives with love and kindness. Some shared amusing stories of how they met. Others spoke of the kindness the passing woman bestowed upon them unconditionally. Always thoughtful with simple gestures that touched their hearts like a simple card, a hug, or a quick phone call to remind them that they were loved.

The world was still in shock at the turn of events that led to this day. Not believing that someone so young with such a kind soul and even bigger heart could be taken away from them so quickly. Fans around the world huddled around TV's in bars, homes or computers to watch as their beloved musician is finally laid to rest. A moment of silence was held before the church bells rang as the coffin was slowly placed into the back of a hearse as it carried her body to her final resting place.

What made the whole affair even sadder is that one person was missing. A presence that everyone could feel but no one could say her name. It hurt too much to just even think it. One person that would move heaven and earth to be here, but couldn't. No, that one person is lying in a hospital bed on the opposite side of town fighting for her life. Not knowing what was happening around her. Not knowing that the love of her life is gone. Not watching as each person at the cemetery laid a red rose on the casket of their departed friend. Not hearing the hymn that was softly sung as the love of her life is slowly being lowered into the ground where she would rest for eternity. Not knowing that the love of her life would lay there waiting for the other to join her one day.

TBC?


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

The room was dark. It is late almost 3am. You could hear the consistent beating of a heart monitor. Beep. Beep. Beep. The rhythmic whirr/hiss of a ventilator machine as it pushed in precious oxygen to a pair of lungs that the damaged organ could not do on its own. A variety of wires and tubes are attached to various parts of the body. Monitoring and saving the life of a body badly damage due to a mad man with a gun.

_Where am I? What's going on? What is that annoying beeping? _The woman lying in the bed thought as she slowly came back to the world. A world that was badly missing and praying she would come back. Unable to open her eyes at the moment the woman slowly raised her right hand to her head. The battered woman is surprised to find it attached to an IV as it slightly tugged the back of her hand causing a sharp pain to shoot up her arm. She lowered her hand back to the bed.

_What the hell is going on? What happened to me? _She thought as she tried desperately to open her eyes. As the woman lying in the bed of the hospital room slowly tried to regain consciousness she raised her unencumbered left hand to her face. The woman is surprised to find a tube sticking out of her mouth. Moaning softly the woman felt her face to find the tube taped to the side of her mouth.

"Hey there." CJ whispered quickly rising out her chair when she heard the woman moan. "You're awake."

Finally opening her eyes the woman on the bed tried to focus on the face hovering above her. "Mmmm…."

"Hey don't touch that." CJ said lowering the hand back onto the bed. "You'll just end up hurting yourself." CJ reached for the call button to alert the nurse that the patient had finally regained consciousness.

"We've missed you. Scared the hell outta me to be honest, do you know who I am?"

The woman in bed moaned softly as she slowly focused her eyes on the face above her. CJ took that as a yes.  
"Do you remember what happened?"

The confused eyes looked back at CJ. Wanting to speak but unable to she started to moan and reach for the tube taped to her mouth.

"Hey stop that. Just wait for the doctor." CJ gently replaced the hand back on the bed again. "It's supposed to help you breathe."

A nurse entered the room. After being informed that the patient had finally woken up, the nurse quickly examined the woman's vitals before rushing off to find the doctor.

Dr. Bauer arrived a few minutes later, the nurse close behind him. After a quick exam of the woman's vital signs he announced that they will remove the breathing tube in the morning. It was still late. After telling the patient to rest some more and another quick check the doctor and the nurse exited the room.

CJ returned to her friend lying in bed. CJ knew her friend was worried but she didn't have the heart to explain why she was here and not her wife.  
_  
What the fuck happened to me? Why can't I remember anything? How long have I been here? Where the fuck am I?_ The woman in the bed thought as she looked into CJ's sad eyes. _Where is my wife?_ The woman thought as her friend softly stroked the side of her head lulling her back to sleep.

"Shhhh…..just rest." CJ whispered to her beloved friend. "Just rest, I'll explain everything in the morning."

_What the hell? Just tell me already. Where is my wife?_ The woman in bed moaned just before she fell back to sleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

With the breathing tube removed a nurse hands Olivia a plastic cup of water. After taking a few sips to calm the coughing Olivia laid back down in bed. She turned to see her friends hovering near the wall on one side of her bed. On the other side of her bed nurse and doctor are asking her questions. She doesn't hear a thing. Occasionally she would nod, but she's not really pay attention to what they were saying.

When the nurse and doctor finally finish their exam Olivia turns to her friends. _Something is wrong. What's going on? Why do they all look like they've seen a ghost? Do I look that bad? Why are they just standing there? _

"How are you feeling?" CJ asked walking up to the left side of the bed. "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?" Oh god…how in the world am I going to tell her?

Olivia shakes her head. _Something is wrong. Something is off._ She just could not put her finger on it.

"We should let you rest." Kate said softly coming up to the other side of the bed. She kisses the top of Olivia's head then moves to leave the room. Rose, Doris and Josh nod in agreement. They all had the same thought as they did not want to be the one to tell Olivia, CJ volunteered to tell her.

"No… wait don't go." Olivia whispered her throat raw from having the tube down her throat. "What's going on? How long have I been here? What happened? Where is Tracey?"

Everyone froze. Not sure of what to say everyone turned to CJ.

CJ looked at Olivia as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Slowly taking Olivia's hand CJ asked softly. "You've been in a coma for six weeks. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Six weeks?" Olivia struggled to comprehend how she could have slept that long. "I….I don't know…"Olivia shrugs. "I remember driving and, and…"Olivia struggled to try to remember but everything is just hazy in her head. "I don't know…I remember looking at stars and wine. Where is Tracey?" Olivia started to feel something is wrong as her friends continue to look at her with fear in their eyes.

"What else?"

Shaking her head, Olivia rubs the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I don't know…I just rem….." Then a memory of a laughing Tracey stopped her train of thought. "Tracey…she is laughing at me. Asking me if I was done yet? Where's Tracey?" Olivia asks again sitting up getting more agitated as her friends continue to not answer her questions.

"You and Tracey went for a drive and stopped for milk. Do you remember that?"

"Milk?" Olivia stared at CJ as she struggles to remember. "Milk…milk…"she repeated rubbing her head harder. "No I don…..TRACEY!" Olivia shouted sitting straight up as the memory came rushing back. "Where's Tracey?!" Olivia demanded feeling the blood draining from her head. The image of a gun aimed at Tracey's heart.

"Calm down Olivia." Kate pleaded rushing to the bedside gently grabbing Olivia's hand. "Calm down."

"Fuck off! Where is Trace?!" Olivia shouted. "WHERE IS MY WIFE? TRACEY? TRACEY?" Olivia screamed as she struggled to get out of bed.

CJ and Kate both push Olivia down into bed. Olivia forcefully slaps their hands off her shoulders as she attempts to get out of bed. Tears are now flowing down CJ and Kate's face. Doris, Josh and Rose stand frozen as they watched Olivia scream Tracey's name over and over at the top of her lungs. Olivia's green eyes flashing in terror as she attempts to get out of bed. Olivia's heart monitor starts beeping erratically.

"OLIVIA!" CJ yelled attempting to get her attention. "Stop, please stop, you're not doing your heart any good by losing control."

Turning angry green eyes towards CJ, Olivia screams at her. "Where is Tracey? What the fuck is going on? WHERE IS MY WIFE?"  
Two nurses and an orderly come rushing in the room. CJ and Kate move out of their way as the nurses and orderly take over trying to calm Olivia. Thrashing and struggling to get out of the bed Olivia keeps yelling and screaming Tracey's name over and over. Finally one of the nurses pulls out a syringe and injects it into Olivia's IV. After a minute of struggling Olivia finally slumps back into bed as the medication starts to work.

Sobbing Olivia turns her head towards a crying CJ and asks again. "Where…where… is she? Where's Tracey?"

Taking a deep breath CJ finally answers her. "Tracey's gone."

"Noooooooo!" Olivia lets out a gut wrenching screams before she passes out.

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay so I am not a lawyer, and I have know idea about contracts and all that jazz. You'll just have to bear with me and my mistakes when u see them. Just let me know and I'll try my best to fix/clear them up.

Part 10

Olivia wakes up to an arm slung across her bare stomach. Turning her head she looks into the face of a woman lying naked next to her. Olivia slips out of bed grabbing a robe off the chair on her way to the bathroom. Olivia stares at her reflection. Her eyes are dull covered with bags and dark circles. Her once vibrant healthy chestnut locks now hang dull and lifeless. Cheeks are sunken and skin pale. Sighing Olivia heads for the kitchen.

Passing the snoring woman she follows a trail of clothes, half drunken glasses and empty wine bottles towards the kitchen. Olivia walks over to the fridge opening it to find nothing but half empty take out containers and beer. Sighing Olivia shuts the fridge turns to open one of the cabinet's to pull out a bottle of vodka a clean glass and heads for the living room. Falling onto the couch she fills her glass and takes a sip staring out the window.

Olivia recalls that horrible day two years ago, the day she lost Tracey. Hmph she snorts. Olivia stayed in the hospital for another month going through painful physical therapy for sore angry muscles that had not been used while she was in the coma.

Finally released Olivia spent the next two years drinking and destroying every room in the mansion. Every room except one, one she could not enter. The door remained sealed. Every time she attempted to reach for the door knob Olivia would tremble and just turn around and break something in another room. Just the thought of entering the room made her sick to her stomach. When she wasn't angry or crying Olivia spent it drinking. Olivia looked up news reports of the shooting on the internet. She threatened CJ until she finally was shown the video of the funeral. She had seen clips of it, but she needed to see what went on. She drank watching the video over and over. When she couldn't stand to watch it anymore, she just drank.

When the drinking wasn't enough, she went to the bar. She had one pre-requisite, red hair and blue eyes. Nothing else mattered.

"Hey, there you are." The naked woman whispered straddling Olivia's lap. "What are you doing up?" She whispered into her neck. Slipping her hands into Olivia's robe she started to kiss the side of her neck.

"Nothing." Olivia mumbles, her body reacting to the lips on her neck. "Just sitting." Olivia replies as the woman opens her robe to expose her chest to the morning chill. Olivia slides her hands up the other woman's chest.

The red head kisses the side of her neck slowly rocking her hips. Pushing the robe off Olivia's shoulder she leans down leaving a trail of kisses along her collar bone. Olivia moaned at the contact as she ran her hands up and down the woman's chest.

The red head slid her hand down the front of Olivia's chest, past her stomach finally slipping her fingers between her legs. Olivia groaned at the contact. Leaning her head back on the couch Olivia gripped the other woman's hips.

Only one thought came to her mind. Tracey.

Catching her breath Olivia slid the red head off her.

"Where you going?" she purred.

"I have an early meeting."

The woman pouted.

Sighing, Olivia returned to the woman and kissed her on the lips softly. "Ginny I'll call you when I'm done and we'll grab some lunch."

Ginny nodded and went back to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning." Olivia mumbles as she falls into a chair next to CJ.

The women are in Josh's office. "Where is everyone?" Olivia asks looking around the office.

"Rose and Kate are on their way up. Josh will be here in a minute." CJ replied not looking up from her blackberry. "Christ you look like shit." She said when she finally looked at Olivia.

Olivia snorts. "Tell me what you really think."

"Fuck Olivia." CJ sighs. "Its not even 9am and you're already drinking." Getting up from her seat she heads to the table where the coffee is located.

Pouring a cup, she shoves it into Olivia's hand. "Here, sober up before Rose sees you."

CJ sits down next to Olivia watching her drink the coffee. _She looks like shit. We have to do something._ "Where's the Twinkie?"

"Fuck off CJ. She's not a Twinkie." Olivia spits at CJ. "She helps me."

"Humph." CJ snorts. "More like enables you." She mutters under her breath.

"I see we're all in a good mood this morning." Rose announces striding into the room followed by Kate.

Kate sits on the opposite side of Olivia as Rose heads straight for the coffee. Kate cups Olivia's face, looking into the bloodshot eyes. "You alright?"

Olivia silently nods.

CJ snorts into her coffee. Olivia shoots her a look of annoyance. "Drop it."

"You hungry? Did you eat anything this morning?" Kate asks accepting the coffee from Rose.

"She had a Twinkie." CJ mumbles getting up for a refill.

"Ahhh…." Kate nods.

"What?" Rose gasped spilling her coffee turning to Olivia. "I thought you got rid of her."

Olivia shrugs. "We worked it out."

"Drank and fucked it out." CJ sneers slamming her coffee on the table as she storms out the room.

Rose and Kate watch CJ leave the room before turning back to Olivia. "What's going on with you two?" Kate asks.

Olivia shrugs her shoulders again.

"Jesus….you're drunk now aren't you?" Rose asks looking into Olivia's eyes.

Before Olivia could respond Josh and CJ enter the room. "Good morning ladies." Josh smiles sitting at the table opposite Olivia.

CJ sits next to him. As the meeting begins Josh explains the purpose of the gathering. The news is not good. The women sit in stunned silence at the news.

"Fuck that!" Olivia says pushing away from the table. "I am not doing it and that's final!"

"Olivia." Josh pleaded. "Calm down."

"NO JOSH!" Olivia yelled. "Tell them I'm not doing it."

"Calm down." CJ said getting up from her seat. "Sit." She orders pointing at the vacated seat.

Silently Olivia sat back down crossing her arms. "I'm not doing it."

"What are our options?" Kate asks looking at Josh.

Josh shakes his head. "There really isn't much of an option. You guys signed a contract. If its not fulfilled they can sue you for breach of contract. You have to record another album, promote it and probably go on tour again."

"How much time do we have?" Rose asks.

"Not much." CJ replies. "We need to get them something by the end of the summer."

"Fuck." Kate grumbles. "That's not a lot of time. That gives us…what….6 months?"

Josh and CJ nod together.

Having enough of the conversation Olivia storms from the room and heads straight for Towers.

The others just watch her go. They know where she is headed. It is a pattern that they knew all too well. They continued discussing their options with out Olivia. Even with Tracey gone, they still had to honor their contract. There is no loop hole. Doris had gone over the contract with a fine tooth comb. The woman needed to put out another album or risk getting sued. The next problem left to solve is Olivia.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Olivia went straight to Towers for a drink. After a couple drinks she called Ginny to meet her. They ended up going on a bender for three days.

Olivia reluctantly went back to work. She had no choice. After a month at the studio, Olivia had only shown up only a handful of times. When she did show up, nothing productive came out of it. She would ridicule everything from arrangement to sound to what key they should be playing in. Not to mention they still had not found anyone to replace Tracey. Not that anyone wanted to.

CJ was livid. Rose and Kate were at a loss. They didn't know what to do anymore. Two years had passed and Olivia just fell into a deeper hell. Olivia was drinking every waking moment. When Ginny came along everything got worse. Olivia became more volatile. Her mood swings becoming increasingly hard to handle.

"That sucked." Olivia replies one afternoon after listening to a few chords CJ played on the guitar.

"Fuck you." CJ snaps back. Rose and Kate look at each other tensely as they wait for the boom. "You think you're so fucking great? Why don't you play something?" CJ says shoving her guitar into Olivia's hands.

Olivia catches the guitar then slammed it into a chair next her. "I'm getting a drink." She says getting up to leave the room.

"Gee….what a surprise." CJ sneers.

Olivia whirls around. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means…"CJ challenges standing face to face with Olivia. "That's all you're good at. Getting a fucking drink, getting fucking blasted. Getting so fucked up that I don't even recognize you any more! Look at you!" CJ yells waving her hands at Olivia.

"CJ…don't" Kate pleads stands putting her hands up between them. "Don't say something you'll regret."

"No, no, no." Olivia waves Kate away. "Let her finish." Olivia challenges. "Come on flower child wannabe. You've never been one to hold your tongue. Come on….say it." She taunts raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck you Olivia."

"Oooh…how eloquent."

"Do you even eat anymore? Or do you just drink all your meals?"

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Jesus, look at you Olivia!" CJ points at her. "Your clothes just hang off of you. You look like you haven't had a shower in days. I thought your eyes are green, not blood shot red! How the fuck do you see anything?!"

"Oh? You don't think I'm sexy anymore?" Olivia purrs running her hands over her body. "What? Have I lost my sex appeal? Or was it just Tracey that did it for you?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Everyone gasped in shock at what Olivia just said. It was the first time anyone has heard Olivia say her name since that night in the hospital.

"Aaaahhh…I see I've hit a nerve." Olivia smirks. "I saw the way you looked at her." Olivia accused stepping closer into CJ's face. "I saw the desire, the lust in your eyes. I know you wanted her. You've always been jealous of me. It always pissed you off that I had her and you didn't"

"Olivia!" Rose shouts pulling her away from CJ.

Olivia jerks her arm out of her grasp stepping back into CJ's face. "Come on admit it. You wanted her sooo bad you could almost taste her. I know I can. I'll never forget it for the rest of my life. If I think hard enough, I can almost feel her. Smell her. Taste her." Olivia taunts CJ closing her eyes as she slowly licks her lips.

CJ slaps Olivia across the face so hard she falls backwards onto the floor. Standing over her CJ yells. "FUCK YOU OLIVIA SPENCER! Tracey was a sister me! You don't deserve her. Look at you! Look at what you're doing to yourself. She'd be so disappointed in you."

Olivia leaps off the ground lunging towards CJ. "I'm going to kick your ass!" Rose grabs Olivia around the waist before she could reach CJ. "Let me go!" She yells struggling to get free.

"You deserve losing her!" CJ yells over Kate's shoulder as Kate tried to hold her back. "She loved you! She worshipped the air you breathed. And this is how you honor her? You fuck anything with red hair and drink yourself into oblivion?"

Stunned Rose freezes at what CJ said that she loses her grip on Olivia. Olivia breaks free and punches CJ in the face knocking her to the floor out of Kate's grasp. "Don't you EVER explain Tracey's feelings to me! I don't need you to tell me what she felt for me! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" She yells before storming out of the studio.

Rose goes to follow Olivia. "No. Let her go." CJ says softly getting off the floor with Kate's help.

"You shouldn't have said that." Kate says helping CJ into a chair. "You know we won't find her for at least week now."

"Jesus Christ CJ…what were you thinking? How could you say that to Olivia? You know she's just hurting. We all are." Rose says as she examines the bruise spreading on CJ's face.

"I know." CJ whispers as she starts crying into her hands. Kate pulls CJ into her arms. "I know…I know…" CJ repeats sobbing into Kate's shoulder. "I just miss her."

"We all miss her hon." Kate whispers rubbing her back.

"I'm going to see if I can catch up to her." Rose says grabbing her jacket on the way out the door.

"What have I done?" CJ cries.


	12. Chapter 12

~~Part 12~~

Rose looked everywhere for Olivia. She went to bars, hotels, parties but Olivia is no where to be found. After countless hours of searching Rose decided to finally go home.

"Any luck?" Kate asked as Rose flopped into bed.

Closing her eyes Rose sighed as she shook her head. "I looked everywhere for her. The house, all the bars, a couple of parties, hell I even went to a few raves looking for her." Rose said exasperated. "How's CJ?"

Kate wrapped her arms around Rose pulling her closer. "She's still a little out of sorts. She's sleeping now."

"Hmph." Rose snorts. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Kate sighed. "She took Tracey's death really hard. She never really dealt with it. She just focused on looking after Olivia. I think it's just catching up to her watching Olivia falling apart."

"They're both falling apart." Rose sighed as she squeezed Kate around the waist. "God I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

Kate nuzzled Rose in the crook of her neck. "You won't ever have to find out." She whispered.

There were sightings of Olivia partying all over the world. There were videos and pictures of her stumbling out of parties and being harassed by photographers as they left various airports in Europe.

The record company was furious. Josh had his hands full trying to placate the executives. They wanted results and so far they had nothing. Not even one song to show for all the money they've spent on studio time, equipment, sound engineers, mixers, producers. And now with Olivia self destructing in the public they were getting more fed up.

Two weeks passed before they finally caught up with Olivia. Rose heard from a friend that a huge party was being held just outside of Chicago. Grabbing some clothes she and Kate race to the airport.

The women arrive early the next morning. They were stunned at what they found. Evidence of a huge party was everywhere. There were bottles and glasses everywhere. Passed out bodies littered every room. The stench of alcohol nearly overwhelmed the women. They carefully searched every room hoping that one of the many bodies they crept over would be Olivia.

They were quickly losing hope that they had missed her until they reached the last bedroom. Slowly opening the door they saw two naked bodies lying on the bed. As Rose got closer peering in the dark room, she instantly recognized the scar on the chest of the woman sprawled across the bed.

"Olivia?" Rose said tentatively. Slowly approaching the bed Rose recognized the other figure was Ginny.

"Olivia?" Kate cried rushing towards the bed. "Something's wrong." Kate said as she touched Olivia's arm.

Rose gently shook Olivia trying to rouse her out of her slumber, but the woman didn't stir. "Olivia?"

Kate kneeled by the bed touching Olivia's arm. "She's barely breathing and she feels really cold." Kate whispered in terror.

Ginny stirred startling the two women. Ginny mumbled incoherently as she rolled over facing the other side of the bed. Rose rolled her eyes. She reached to take Olivia's pulse on the side of her neck.

"I think I feel a pulse, but it's really slow." Rose whispered turning to Kate. "Call an ambulance. I don't have a good feeling about this."

Kate nodded as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Rose grabbed a blanket to cover Olivia's naked form.

"Olivia?" Rose asked again hoping the woman would answer her but she didn't stir. She could hear Kate talking on the phone as she spoke to the operator.

"No….she's barely breathing and really cold." Kate said. "We're not sure, we just found her like this…..uh huh….ok…just get them here fast!" Kate said getting more and more worried. "Ok, they're sending an ambulance." Kate said shutting off her phone.  
Rose nodded as she stroked Olivia's head. "What about her?" She asked nodding her head at Ginny.

"I'll see if I can get her up." Kate replied as she walked to the other side of the bed. "Twinkie! GET UP!" she yelled in Ginny's ear.

Ginny sat up holding her ears. "What the fuck?" she yelled.

"What the hell happened here?" Kate asked throwing a shirt at Ginny. "What the fuck did you do to Olivia?

Ginny stared at her in confusion as Kate stared back at her in fury. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Olivia you Twinkie! Look at her!" Kate pointed behind Ginny. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Nothing…" Ginny shrugged as she pulled the shirt on. "We came for a party. She'll be fine she's just sleeping it off." Ginny said getting off the bed.

They could hear the sirens of an approaching ambulance. "I'm going to meet the medics at the door." Kate said turning to Rose. "Get rid of the Twinkie." She instructed Rose pointing at Ginny.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny asked in confusion. "What medics?"

Rose grabbed Ginny by the arm shoving her out the door. "If you know what's good for you, you'd better leave before Kate comes back. Not unless you want them to remove her foot from your Twinkie ass."

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

~~Part 13~~

Nine months later….

Olivia is sitting on a balcony sipping coffee. Olivia had been watching the sun come up while reflecting on the past few months.

Waking up in the hospital nine months ago, an IV attached to her arm, her face covered by an oxygen mask, freaked Olivia out. Olivia felt like she was re-living a nightmare as CJ told her that Tracey died. Instead she found Rose and Kate.

The two women informed her that she had alcohol poisoning due to all the alcohol she had consumed. They told Olivia how they found her at the house. How close she had come to dying. Ultimately Rose and Kate told her that if she didn't stop drinking she would die. Olivia needed to make a choice. Go to rehab or lose whatever friends she had left.

Olivia went to rehab.

It was a long road to sobriety. The first couple of weeks were hell as she experienced alcohol withdrawals. Her body was used to having a drink every day for the past two years. She shivered, convulsed, trembled as the alcohol worked itself out of her system. After finally working through the physical withdrawals, the next step was the psychological symptoms. That took a little longer.

After enduring the group and private counseling sessions for a while Olivia finally opened up to the reason why she was there. The pain and torture she felt from losing Tracey after waking up from the coma. The pain she felt not being able to protect Tracey. The torture she felt not being able to see her again. Touch her, kiss her, hold her, and hear her voice. She turned to the bottle to numb the feelings and to stop the images that haunted her at night.

When Olivia finally left the center she was different. When she first arrived she was barely human. She was a pale shell of the once glamorous rock star. Now she looked and more importantly she felt human again. She put on weight she had lost while drinking. Her skin now has a healthier glow. Eyes that were dull and void of life now had a small sparkle.

Unable to return back to the home she and Tracey once shared, Olivia decided to buy a penthouse. She had Josh pack up the house and proceeded to put the house up for sale. The memories were too painful for her to set foot back inside. Not just the memories of Tracey, but what she did after Tracey died. The drinking, the temper tantrums, the nameless faces that she brought back was too much for her to bear. It was easier to sell rather than have to face it again.

After leaving the center Olivia had three places to visit before she went to her new place. She went to see Rose and Kate first. She apologized for her behavior and thanked them for saving her life. The next stop was CJ's. That took a little longer as the two of them had a lot to overcome.

CJ held a lot of resentment for the road Olivia took after Tracey's death. It was hard for her to watch Olivia shut down and self destruct. Olivia never realized how much her actions affected her dear friend. They ended up crying in each other's arms. Finally pulling apart they promised to always be there for each other. They are not only friends, but sisters.

The last stop was the hardest for Olivia. The last stop she made was Tracey's grave. There she broke down completely as she recalled the last time she was here. Images of a drunken Olivia shouting at the heavens for taking her wife ran through her mind. She apologized for everything she did after Tracey died. The drinking, the women, and the destruction she caused in their home.

"I'm sorry…I'm soooo sorry." Olivia cried as she sat staring at the tombstone.

"I don't know what happened to me. I just lost it. I couldn't stand not being able to see you again. I guess that's why I drank. I just wanted to forget, to stop feeling everything and anything."

"You are my everything. You are my best friend. My rock. The one person I could always count on. You are my first love. My wife."

Olivia sighed as she stared at the ground. Shaking her head she finally released all the emotions she had been holding back for so long. "You always knew what I needed, even before I knew it. Now that you're gone I'm having to re-learn everything. Watching what I eat and drink. Going to bed at a decent hour. Hell I even miss you nagging me to take my vitamins everyday." She giggled.

"Didn't think you'd ever hear that huh?" Shaking her head at the silent tombstone. "Well I'm learning. I'm finally growing up and I can thank you for that. You helped me when my grandparents died. You helped me get over my anger when my mother abandoned me. You helped me learn to love."

"Now I guess I had better put to use all the things you taught me. To smell the roses. To live each day to the fullest. To….to…let you rest in peace. Finally. You don't have to watch over me anymore. I'm fine now, but you can check in now and again." She grinned.

Standing up, brushing her coat smooth. "I love you Tracey Spencer. I will love you forever and a day. I know you wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my days missing you, but you know that I will. However I do promise you one thing. I will move on with my life. I would want it for you."

Kissing her fingertips and placing it on top of the cold smooth marble. "I promise." She whispered softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know that still sucks even though the last time I heard it I was drunk." Olivia joked as CJ strummed the guitar.

"Oliviaaaa." CJ warned.

The women are back in the studio working on their next album. Josh had talked the record execs out of suing the band. It had taken a lot of wheeling and dealing but the execs relented. They agreed to give the band more time to work on the album. It was more than the band thought they would get, but after watching their star fall and the outpouring of support for her recovery, the record company had no choice but to give in.

Although it was initially strained when the women returned to the studio to start work on their next album, they comfortably fell back into a familiar pace of writing again. Occasional disagreements and terse discussions are the norm for any band to create a new album but the friends soon relaxed as they recognized the criticisms was not meant to be personal.

"Oh come on…" Olivia whined playfully. "You know it's true."

"I'm beat." Kate said as she stretched her tired legs. "Why don't we continue this tomorrow and grab a bite. I'm staaarving."

Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to head to a café. As they waited for their food they discussed what to do about the album and what to do about a singer. The restaurant is not small but it had a cozy feel. There was a lounge area in the corner where people could sit as they waited for a table or just chill out. Next to it was a small stage set up, presumably for karaoke as there was a mic and TV screen next to it. As they talked about the possibilities of collaborating with various singer friends their food arrived.

"Why don't you sing Olivia?" CJ asked casually taking a bite of her chicken.

"Because I'm the drummer…you can't hear me sing as I bang away some sort of beat to keep you guy's inline." She snorted spearing a carrot on her plate.

"Awww….c'mon. You're a fabulous singer. You can carry a tune and you are kinda smoking hot with a mic in your hands. I'm sure that we can find a drummer. That's gotta be easier than finding a singer." Kate counter pointed.

As they started eating the lights dimmed and a spotlight lit up the stage where a man is standing.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. I have the privilege of bringing up our first singer for karaoke nite." The man announced. "C'mon Nat…get up here and get the party started."

As the crowd clapped, a petite Latina woman walked on to the stage. After thanking the man, she took a deep breath as she waits for her cue. The crowd sat back as the music begins and she starts to sing.

**_I waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come_**

When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand

Olivia stopped eating as the voice of the Latina swept over the room. She looked up to see who was singing and was instantly mesmerized. The young woman is wearing a pale purple dress that hugged her sexy curves swaying slightly to the beat of the music. Her long raven locks pulled back into a pony tail emphasizing her long silky neck. But it was the brown soulful eyes that caught Olivia's attention the most.

Kate and CJ stopped eating as well as to watch the singer. CJ noticed the look in Olivia's eyes as they never left the singer. Recognizing that look in Olivia's eyes CJ nudged Kate in the side sitting next to her. Drawing her attention she nodded her head towards Olivia and the stage. Smiling, Kate elbowed Rose who was too busy shoveling food into her cavernous mouth. Rose looked up and smiled when she saw Olivia completely awed with the singer on stage.

**_My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever_**

Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come

The woman finished singing flashing a matching pair of dimples as the crowd clapped in appreciation. She shyly thanked the crowd as the man returned to the stage to bring up the next singer.

Olivia's eyes followed the Latina as she left the stage and headed to a group of female friends sitting at a table near the stage. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched the woman hug and kiss her friends as they congratulated her performance. Olivia was jealous as she watched one particular blond female friend hug the young singer a little too long for her liking.

_Who the hell is that singer?_ Olivia thought to herself. _Why the hell do I suddenly feel so jealous of that woman hugging her? And why the fuck do I care?_

"Olivia?" CJ asked softly touching her arm. "You okay? Is there something wrong with your food?"

"Oh, I'm sure the food is fine…I think… its someone that she has a liking for." Rose snickered as Olivia shot her a look in annoyance.

"The food is fine." Olivia said tersely as she resumed eating her dinner.

"Uhmmm…." Kate and CJ said grinning at Olivia's odd behavior after being caught checking out the Latina. "Riiiight." The both whispered to each other as Olivia continued to stare at the mysterious Latina.

Tbc

disclaimer:Norah Jones "Dont know why" song if you haven't figured that out yet.


	14. Chapter 14

~~Part 14~~

Olivia just couldn't keep her eyes off the mysterious Latina. She watched as the woman drank and laughed with her friends sitting near the stage. Every now and again she could see Natalia cringe when one of the performers's hit a note off key. The blond woman sitting next to Natalia kept touching her on the arm or hand and constantly whispering into her ear. At one point the Latina turned and smiled at Olivia. Caught staring like a lovesick teenager Olivia gasped as she was sipping her drink causing a coughing fit as the liquid hit the back of her throat. Olivia quickly turned to Kate waving her off that she is ok.

"Just went down the wrong pipe." She gasped as she tried to gain control of her coughing. "I'll be alright." Taking a sip of water Kate had handed her.

Kate just smiled at her knowingly. "OK."

"I'm getting bored." Rose whined in her seat as she turned to CJ. "I know…"

"NO." CJ said stopping Rose before she could finish her sentence.

"What?" Rose asked. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I know you, and my answer is still no."

Kate and Olivia just looked at each other in confusion.

"Awwww….c'mon CJ. It'll be fun."

"No."

"Please? Pretty please?" Rose begged. "It'll be fun. We don't even have to use our real names."

"What are you two talking about?" Kate finally asked.

"You're girlfriend here wants to sing." CJ answered.

"OOhhh." Kate said turning to Rose. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Whaaat? It'll be fun!" Rose shrugged at Kate. "C'mon, I'll even let you pick the sooong." She said in a sing song voice turning back to CJ.

"You're insane." CJ muttered taking a sip of her drink.

"I'll do it with you." Olivia offered.

Everyone turned to her in surprise. "Really?" Rose asked getting excited. "You're not just saying that? Cuz you cannot back out when you see the song I've got picked out."

"Hey! You said I could pick the song." CJ exclaimed.

Rose smiled at CJ. "That's what you get when you play hard to get. Well? You ready?" She asked turning to Olivia.

Olivia held out her hand. "Hat or the deals off."

"Fine." Rose sighed as she took off her ball cap. "Here."

Olivia put on the cap lowering the brim to cover her eyes. The girls headed to the stage and picked out a song. While they waited for their turn, they stood in the back whispering to each other.

"That does not look like a good sign." Kate nodded towards the conspiring girls.

CJ shrugged. "As long as it's not me, I don't care."

"I don't understand you sometimes."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…."Kate drawled. "We've played in front of packed stadiums and you get nervous singing in a tiny little café." Kate grinned. "See….doesn't make sense. You'd think this would be easier."

CJ rolled her eyes. "Yeah but I've got you guys to cover me, this..." She said waving her hands at the other patrons. "Is different, they can see everything and that to me is more terrifying."

Before Kate could reply Rose and Olivia took to the stage.  
They decided to sing Brandy and Monica's _"The boy is mine."_However they decided to change the "boy" to "girl". They playfully pushed and shoved each other as they sang. Rose singing Brandy's part and Olivia taking over Monica's part.

Midway during the song the girls launched into a pretend fight. They pulled at each other's hair, a few dramatic slaps and punches were thrown. It had the crowd howling in laughter at their antics. At one point Olivia had Rose in a head lock as she sang "She belongs to meeee."

When the song ended everyone stood on their feet clapping. As Rose and Olivia straightened up from a bow they heard a few gasps as Olivia's hat fell off.

"Shit." Kate muttered.

"Busted" CJ sighed shaking her head. "You save Olivia and I'll get the bored one."

Kate nodded and they made their way to the stage as Rose and Olivia were suddenly flooded with fans. When the crowd realized the whole band was there it was useless to try to get away. They graciously signed autographs and took a few pictures. Although there was one fan that Olivia was hoping to meet did not make an appearance. After all the pictures were taken and everything was signed the girls retreated to their table.

"I told you that would be fun." Rose grinned as she flopped into her seat. The others groaned. "What? It could have been worse." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dare ask….just HOW could it have been worse?" CJ groaned.

"Well….look at it this way." Rose grinned devilishly. "We still have all our clothes on. Or in Olivia's case…most of her clothes." Pointing at Olivia's torn shirt and missing button.

Everyone roared in laughter at the memory of a particular fan who got a little too excited getting her picture taken with the rock star. Olivia huffed as she got up giving them the one fingered salute on her way to the rest room.

"Hey! Where's my hat?" Rose asked looking around the table.

"Oooff!" Olivia grunted as she bumped into a woman as she exited the washroom.

"Oh!" The woman said as her bag fell to the ground spilling its contents.

"Sorry." They both said as they bent to retrieve the objects from the floor.

Both women looked up. Green eyes locked onto brown.

_It's her!_They both thought as they froze at the sudden meeting.

"Uhm…Sorry about that." Olivia apologized passing her a tube of lipstick.

"No, no it's my fault I should've watched where I was going." The woman replied accepting the lipstick as she stood up.

"They should put bells on the doors. Kinda like a warning signal that you're leaving." Olivia grinned.

"Or it could be a warning of what's about to happen." The brown eyed woman smiled.

"Ewwww."

Both women laughed.

"Uhm..." Olivia said as she searched her addled brain for something to say. _Think Spencer…what the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like a teenager._

"I'm Natalia Rivera." The woman smiled extending her hand.

Olivia shook her hand. "Olivia Spencer."

"I know." Natalia smiled. "I liked your performance up there."

"Thanks. My friend was getting bored so I agreed to amuse her." Realizing that they were still holding hands, she blushed as she slipped her hand out of Natalia's grasp. "Sorry."

"No problem." Brown eyes twinkled. "You should do it more often."

"Huh?" Olivia said caught off guard.

"Sing I mean." Natalia clarified as a dimple peeked out. "You have a nice voice."

"Oh!" Olivia laughed. "Thanks, but no I don't do the singing thing very well. That was just goofing around."

"I thought you sounded good." Natalia said tilting her head to the side.

"I…I…Uh…heard you earlier." Olivia stammered. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Thanks." Natalia blushed. "My friends made me do it. I'm more of a singing in the shower kinda girl."

Olivia laughed. "Good acoustics. I'll bet you sound great in there."

Natalia turned bright red.

Realizing what she just said Olivia blushed as well. Images of a wet Latina singing in the shower made her blush even harder. "Uhmmm…..I better get back to my friends. It was nice to meet you." She said as she turned away.

"Nice to meet you too." Natalia whispered watching Olivia walk away.

Olivia looked over her shoulder, smiled and waved as she continued to walk away.

_That went well._Both women thought as they walked away from each other.

Olivia sat at the table grinning like a teenager.

Kate, Rose and CJ grinned as they had watched the whole conversation from the table.

"Sooo?" Rose asked leaning over the table towards Olivia.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"What's her name?" Kate asked leaning closer to Olivia.

"Nat." CJ answered. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What? The guy said her name when he called her up stage." CJ shrugged. "I can eat and pay attention too you know."

"Actually, it's Natalia." Olivia sighed as she thought about the Latina's sultry brown eyes and sexy dimples.

"OOhhh….please tell me more." Rose pestered. "Did you get her number?"

"Shit." Olivia said dropping her fore head onto the table.

"I'll take that as a no." CJ giggled at her friend.

"Is she single?" Rose asked hopefully.

Olivia just moaned into the table. Rose and Kate rolled their eyes at their friend's antics. "Just go ask her then." Kate encouraged looking for a silver lining.

"Well it looks like you missed your chance." CJ said cutting the line.

Olivia looked at CJ in confusion as she turned not lifting her head off the table. CJ tilted her head towards the door. "She just left."

Olivia just banged her head on the table repeatedly as her friends laughed.

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **The weekend is finally here! Whoot Whoot! So what does that mean? Thats right! An update! Thank you for reading, leave a review if you like. If you dont. Well...dont. lol Just reminder, this has not been beta'd by anyone so all mistakes are mine. Especially all grammatical and spelling errors.

~~Part 15~~

Olivia's thoughts were consumed by the mysterious Latina she had bumped into. She couldn't stop thinking about the woman. She spent every spare moment day dreaming about the woman. There wasn't a scenario that she hadn't dreamed about the woman. Some thoughts were innocent like dinner and dancing and some not so innocent images like singing in the shower. Olivia even managed to drag other members of the group to go back to the café hoping to bump into the woman but to no avail. Of course she made up any excuse she could think of to go back to the café in the hope of bumping into the mysterious Latina. The other girls in the band just laughed as they knew the real reason.

As Olivia's thoughts kept returning to Natalia, the one thing she could not ignore the demand to find a new singer. Even with all the writing that the band had accomplished it is all for nothing if they couldn't find a replacement. So far they have turned down numerous recommendations's the record company suggested.

Olivia finally relented and agreed to hold auditions. Although there were many talented singers, but there was no one that the group could agree on. Although the sound was important, the one thing that they really needed is for someone to gel with the group. So far no one fit that mold.

Olivia, Kate and CJ had just finished their second day of auditions and it was wearing them out. Most of the applicants were more interested in fame and fortune rather than music. When asked what they could bring to the group one woman actually said that she was young and hot. Another said that she wanted to party and travel around the world.

"Who was the idiot that thought this was a good idea?" CJ huffed as the day is coming to a close.

Olivia snickered. "Really? Do you really have to ask?"

Kate shook her head. "Rose, it was her idea." She sighed.

"And why isn't she here?" CJ asked.

"She conveniently needed to go out of town." Olivia answered.

"For what?" CJ asked annoyed.

"Something about a role in a movie or web series." Kate said shyly.

"What?!" CJ and Olivia asked turning to Kate sitting between them.

Kate blushed. "She auditioned for a part a few weeks ago and they wanted to do a screen test. She should be back later tonight."

Olivia and CJ sat in stunned silence.

"Ok the last one we have is…Natalie Rivers." Kate said reading the last name on the list trying to change the subject.

"God, I hope she has a brain." CJ groaned. "I didn't know that auditions were so painful. I have a new found respect for Simon, Paula and Randy."

Olivia snickered. "Don't let Simon hear you say that." Olivia picked up the bio on the next singer. As she started to read Olivia didn't notice the woman walk in to the room.

"Hi Natalie" CJ said absent mindedly as the three of them examined the bio not really paying attention to the new arrival walk into the room.

"Uhm…actually my name is Natalia Rivera." The woman said nervously.

Three pairs of eyes shot up to look at the woman. Wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt, her comfortable look belied the terror that consumed the Latina's mind.

"Natalia…." Olivia said sitting stunned in her seat. "Why does your bio say Natalie?"

"The girl taking my info seemed kinda tired." She shrugged.

"Oh, I see." Olivia responded not really sure what to say anymore.

"Okaaay…"CJ said trying to take over for an obviously flustered Olivia. "So what brings you here today?"

"I heard that you were looking for a singer and my friends thought I should try out." Natalia answered honestly.

"Oh?" CJ asked. "They pushed you to audition? Why?"

"Honestly?"

The three women nodded. "That would be nice." Kate drawled.

Natalia giggled. "They threatened to drag me here whether I wanted to or not. And…."

"And?" Kate asked.

"And I thought it would make a better impression that I'm standing here on my own two feet. Rather than dumped here like a sack of rice." Natalia grinned.

Everyone laughed. "That's always a good thing." CJ laughed.  
"Ok…so let's see what you've got." Kate said waving at Natalia to sing. "What are you going to sing?"

"Thank you, by Dido."

"I love that song…alright go ahead when you're ready." Kate nodded.

Closing her eyes, Natalia took a moment to calm her nerves. Taking a slow deep breath and then releasing it she began to sing. When she finished the song the three women sitting at the table were stunned at the Latina's voice. They all remembered watching Natalia sing that night at the café. Olivia turned to her partners raising an eyebrow wondering if they were thinking the same thing.

_She's really good. She sounds even better than I remembered. _Olivia thought. _God and she looks even better than I remember. I am so screwed._

"That was really good." Kate nodded looking at CJ and Olivia.

CJ nodded her approval. "Can you sing something with a little more funk?"

Natalia thought for a moment before nodding and started singing "Zombie" by the Cranberries.

_Damn….she's really good. _Kate thought as she watched Natalia.

_Hmmm…who knew that little body has such a powerful voice?_ CJ thought. _I think we may have our singer._CJ grinned as she looked at Olivia.

Olivia is completely silent as she watched Natalia finish singing. She couldn't take her eyes off the Latina. "That was great Natalia."

Natalia blushed. "Thank you." She whispered shyly.

"So tell us a little more about yourself…."CJ asked waving at a chair for Natalia to sit down. "What do you do when you're not singing at karaoke nights?"

Sitting down in front of the women Natalia grinned at the promising outlook of being accepted into the group. "Currently I am working as an assistant for a small publishing company. Mostly I get coffee, filing and calling author's for an update on their work."

"Have you ever sung with another band or solo?" Kate asked getting more comfortable with the Latina.

"No. I've never been part of a band, but I used to sing in church."

"If you were to join the band, what would you have to offer other than getting our coffee and lunch?" Kate grinned.

Natalia laughed. "Well I have a book of poetry and I make a mean chicken and rice dish. Sorry but coffee really isn't my forte. "

The group laughed. "Okay…"Olivia said finally finding her voice. "Why don't you come back to the studio tomorrow and work on a couple of songs. Kinda like a test to see if you gel with us as a group?" Olivia asked getting anxious to see Natalia again.

"Really?" Natalia asked bouncing in her seat.

Looking at the others as they nodded their approval Olivia turned back to Natalia. "Yeah that is if you have a better offer." Olivia teased.

"No, no, no." Natalia shakes her head enthusiastically. "Tomorrow is fine. I would love to come back and work with you." Natalia blushed. "I mean, work with all of you."

CJ and Kate giggled at the blushing woman. "We know what you mean." CJ said trying to set the woman at ease. "You can meet Rose tomorrow; she had a meeting with our agent today that's why she's not here today. How does 9 o'clock work for you?" She asked.

"I can't wait. Should I bring anything?"

"Well I like a latte no foam." Kate grinned. "But other than that just bring yourself. Do you play any instruments?"

Natalia nodded. "Guitar." She answered. "Can I bring my poetry?"

CJ nodded. "That would be fine. Bring them both and we'll see what you've got." CJ said rising from her seat.

The women got up from their seats to shake hands to welcome the woman into their group. Natalia grinned widely at the prospect of joining the group permanently as she exited the room promising to bring cappuccinos and lattes the next day.

"I like her." CJ nodded watching the woman leave the room.

Kate nodded her approval. "Yeah I like her too. She's got….something."

CJ and Kate looked over at Olivia who was watching the door that Natalia just went through. A goofy grin plastered on her face. "What do you think?" CJ asked even though she knew what she is going to say.

"Yeah….she's something." Olivia smiled.

Suddenly there is a commotion on the other side of the door. As the three woman turned to go see what is going on, Ginny came bursting into the room.

"Shit." CJ and Kate muttered.

"Olivia!" Ginny yelled as she rushed over to Olivia wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. "I've missed you honey." She said as she kissed her on the lips.

Olivia caught a glimpse of Natalia's silhouette by the door just as Ginny kissed her. _"Fuck." _

Tbc?


	16. Chapter 16

~~Part 16~~

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Olivia asked untangling Ginny's arms from her neck. She looked over Ginny's shoulder for Natalia, but she was gone.

"I've missed you." Ginny purred trying to get closer to Olivia. "Baby it's been sooo long since I've seen you. Where have you been?"

Olivia stepped away from Ginny towards CJ and Kate to distance herself. "You know where I went. " Olivia stated getting a little frustrated with Ginny. "I thought I made myself clear the last time I spoke to you."

"Oh baby, "Ginny sighed stepping closer to Olivia. "I know you didn't mean that."

Olivia shook her head in more frustration. "Yes I did Ginny. I told you that we're over. I'm not that person anymore. I didn't like what I had become when we were together. I vowed to never be her again."

CJ stepped in front of Olivia trying to back Ginny away. "I think you'd better leave Ginny." She said sternly. She had never liked Ginny and even more so when she heard out how Olivia nearly died from alcohol posioning that night.. "You heard Olivia. It. Is. Over."

Ginny looked at CJ and back towards Olivia. "This doesn't concern you CJ." She said sidestepping her way towards Olivia.

Kate stepped in between CJ and Ginny. She could see that CJ was about to lose it and hit the woman. "Leave Ginny. Olivia made it clear that she doesn't want to see you again." Kate growled.

Ginny looked at the two women protecting Olivia. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get around the two she nodded her head in defeat. "Fine…"She grunted. "This isn't over Olivia." She said over the two women in front of her. "I love you and I know you love me. I'm just going to have to remind you." Ginny turned and left the room.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she flopped down into her seat. "That went well." She said sarcastically rubbing her temples.

CJ and Kate looked at each other before sitting on either side of Olivia. "Are you okay?" Kate asked looking at her friend with concern.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

Olivia nodded turning to look at the concerned looks on her friends faces. "I'm okay guys. Don't worry. I'll handle it." Olivia could see the doubts on her friend's faces at her response. "Really I am ok. I'll just call her and set things straight and we won't have to see her ever again."

CJ and Kate looked at each other with doubt on their faces. Both women nodded and decided to let it go. Olivia sighed in frustration. She knew that CJ and Kate are hesitant to believe her, but she needed to prove to them and herself that she can handle things like this and not fall off the wagon. Olivia knows she has no one to blame but herself for the mistrust from her friends

Slapping her hands on her thighs Olivia got up from her seat. "Look I said I'll handle it and I will. You're just going to have to trust me on this."

"We do trust you." CJ said standing next to Olivia. "I just don't trust Ginny. I've got a bad feeling about her."

"We love you Olivia." Kate said standing next to CJ. "We just don't want to see you hurt."

Getting frustrated Olivia took a deep breath. "Look I understand, but you're just going to let me handle it. If I need or want your help I'll call."

CJ nodded deciding to let it go. Kate did the same. Neither one of them wanted to start an argument.

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

~~Part 17~~

The next morning Natalia arrived at the studio and as promised she brought lattes and cappuccinos. As well as her acoustic guitar and some of her poetry. After being introduced to Rose and various other people in the studio the women got down to work.

Kate and Rose worked with Natalia on some of the songs that they had already started, CJ and Olivia looked over some of the poetry that Natalia had written. A few of the poems seemed to fit some of the music that they had just started writing. CJ and Olivia proceeded to work on the music to see if it would work.

As the day progressed Natalia was able to lay down some vocals on the songs that the band had already written. The four women were impressed by Natalia's easy going attitude and perspective as she voiced her thoughts and opinions on certain music arrangement. The atmosphere in the studio was alive with Natalia's enthusiasm as she worked with each of the women. It was a breath of fresh air to finally get some work done. During all this, Olivia and Natalia kept stealing glances at each other. Every one in the studio just smiled at the two would be love birds flitting around each other.

It's a little after six when Natalia walked back into the studio to find Olivia alone strumming a guitar. Olivia had her eyes closed humming while she played. Feeling as if someone is watching her Olivia stopped and looked up to see Natalia standing in the door way grinning at her.

"Don't stop." Natalia said leaning against the door frame. "That was really nice."

Olivia blushed. "Thanks, it's nothing really."

"Where is everyone?" Natalia asked looking around the studio.

"Kate and Rose had to go celebrate some sort of anniversary. First kiss, first dance, first….you know. You never know with those two." Olivia shrugged. "CJ went to meet Josh and the rest went home."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll go home then." Natalia said as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Olivia said not wanting the woman to leave. "Come join me. That is if you need to be somewhere." Olivia said patting the seat next to her on the couch.

Natalia looked at the seat next to Olivia, feeling unsure about what to do. "Don't you have somewhere to go? A date or something?" Natalia asked feeling a tinge of jealousy as she remembered the red head from yesterday. She still had the images of the red head flying into Olivia's arms and kissing her. Although she knew Olivia had every right to kiss whomever she wanted, Natalia still felt the green monster in her stomach growling at the thought.

Olivia smiled shaking her head knowing that Natalia is referring to Ginny. "Nope, no date tonight. Come on have a seat and relax you deserve it after all the work you put in today." She could see the fires of jealousy burning in those brown eyes.

Natalia hesitated for a moment before sitting next to Olivia. "What were you just playing when I walked in?" Natalia asked as she picked up her own guitar trying to tame the green monster in her stomach.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. It's just something that popped into my head while fooling around with some chords."

"It was really good. Can you play it again?"

Olivia giggled. "I can try, but no guarantees that it will be the same again."

Olivia started playing again. Soon Natalia picked up on the melody and joined in. The women spent the evening playing their guitars, laughing and talking. Eventually they ended up just lounging on the couch chatting, their guitars long forgotten.

"Sooo…"Natalia said leaning into Olivia's space.

"Yesssss?" Olivia grinned.

"Sooo…I was wondering why you play the drums? I mean you're really good on the guitar, but why drums?" Natalia asked. Although what she really wanted to ask was who was that red head last night and were they serious?

"Are you saying I suck at the drums?" Olivia teased leaning closer towards Natalia.

"No, no, no." Natalia said raising her hands trying to back peddle. "It's just that you're really good and I just wondered why."

"Well when you make a mistake on the guitar its more noticeable than compared to the drums. If I miss a beat it's not too bad, but when you play a wrong chord." Olivia cringed.

"Ahhh….I see." Natalia nodded. "What made you get into music?"

"My grandparents I guess." Olivia shrugged. "They were always playing music while I was growing up. They always had friends come over to jam and I just liked the atmosphere it created."

"What about your parents?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know who my father is, and my mother died when I was still a baby. My grandparents raised me." Olivia said softy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Natalia replied taking Olivia's hands.

"I'm surprised you didn't know. It was all in the papers years ago."

Natalia shrugged. "I don't really believe everything in the press. What happened to your mother? Or am I prying?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, you're not prying. My mother ran away from home when she was 14 or so. Five years later, during a drug raid the police found my mother blitzed out of her mind with me in a crib a few feet away. My grandfather bailed my mom out and took me in. She died a few weeks later from a drug overdose."

"I'm sorry. I never knew." Natalia said softly squeezing Olivia's hand. "What about your father? Did you ever find him?"

"No. He wasn't listed on my birth certificate." Olivia said shaking her head. "To be honest, it could have been anyone. She was pimping herself out to get her next fix."

"How did you find all this out?"

"My grandparents. When I was 14 I wanted to know more about what happened. So they pulled out a file and showed me everything."

"What?" Natalia asked shocked that Olivia's grandparents would be so honest.

"Yeah I was pretty shocked. My grandparents didn't hold anything back. They had hired a private investigator and showed me everything he found."

"You were so young. How did you deal with all that?"

"My grandparents helped, but mostly it was my bestfriend. She helped me work out a lot of my feelings of abandonment."

"Tracey." Natalia said softly realizing who Olivia is referring to.

Olivia nodded. Her throat felt like it was closing as she remembered that time of her life. "Yeah Tracey." Olivia whispered as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Natalia whispered pulling Olivia into a hug. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

Olivia felt the tears spilling down her cheeks as Natalia held her. She couldn't speak. It felt like a rock was sitting in the middle of her throat as she remembered all the talks she and Tracey shared during that time in her life. Olivia felt hands rubbing her back as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "It's okay. It happened a long time ago."

"I'm sorry about Tracey." Natalia whispered as Olivia pulled out of her embrace.

"Thanks." Olivia nodded looking into Natalia's eyes. "I must look like a mess."

Natalia reached up to wipe the tears from her face. Olivia grabbed her hand holding it against her face. Time seemed to stand still as they gazed into each others eyes. Natalia couldn't move as she kept staring into Olivia's eyes. Slowly she looked down from Olivia's eyes to her lips. Feeling the strong urge to kiss those lips, she couldn't stop herself from leaning in. Olivia closed her eyes.

"Am I interrupting?"

Olivia and Natalia jerked away from each other. They looked up they see Ginny standing by the door.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Olivia asked standing up from the couch as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I missed you." Ginny said stepping towards Olivia.

Olivia sighed. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" Ginny turned to Natalia. "Alone."

Natalia got up from the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow Olivia." She said as she moved to leave the room.

Olivia grabbed Natalia's hand. "Wait." Not wanting her to go.

Natalia shook her head. "It's alright. You guys need to talk." She said as she slid her hand out of Olivia's grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

Olivia nodded. "Okay." She whispered as she watched Natalia leave.  
Turning back to Ginny she sighed again not wanting to deal with her. "Alright we're alone. What do you want?"

Ginny took Olivia's hand, holding it to her chest. "I missed you baby."

Olivia attempted to pull her hand away from Ginny. "I told you that we're over."

Ginny tightened her hold on Olivia. "Baby," She purred. "I love you."

Olivia jerked her hand out of Ginny's grasp. Taking a step back she shook her head at Ginny. "Ginny, "She sighed. "I don't feel the same for you. You know that."

Undeterred Ginny stepped closer to Olivia. "Honey, you're just confused." Cupping Olivia's face Ginny leaned in to kiss her.

Olivia jerked her face away from Ginny. "Ginny stop." Frustrated that Ginny wasn't listening to her. "I am not the one that is confused." Pushing her away, Olivia took a step back holding up her hands to stop Ginny. "I told you that we're over. I don't know why you can't understand that."

"Oh I understand a lot of things. What I don't get is what you're doing with that woman when you can have me."

"I don't want you Ginny. I never did. It was just sex." Olivia growled getting frustrated at Ginny. "I told you that. The only reason I was even with you is because you have red hair. Not to mention the barrels of vodka I was drinking at the time."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I don't believe that. It's all your friends fault. They never like me and now they've turned you against me."

"No, I stopped drinking. I never loved you Ginny. You know that." Olivia sneered. "You know why I was drinking and why I was with you. It wasn't because of love. It was because I was avoiding the truth about Tracey."

Ginny reached for Olivia again. Olivia took another step back waving her away. "I love you Olivia. I could feel it when you touched me."

"I was just using you Ginny." Olivia sighed, tired of the conversation. "You have to let me go. I will never be with you ever again. I can't be that person you saw. That wasn't me."

"Fine." Ginny huffed. "But one day you're going to regret this." Ginny sneered as she turned and stalked out of the studio.

"Doubtful." Olivia muttered watching Ginny stomp out of the room.

Tbc?


	18. Chapter 18

~~Part 18~~

A few weeks had passed and Ginny did not return. Olivia hoped that it was a sign that she had finally gotten her point across. As she put the thoughts of the frustrating woman out of her mind, a new thought kept invading her mind. A certain raven haired Latina kept distracting her.

CJ and Kate thought otherwise when they heard what happened the other night. CJ was livid, she wanted to go out and beat some sense into the daft redhead. Kate egged CJ on as she gave pointers on how to make the beating more painful and effective. Rose was level headed for once and wanted to contact Doris to see about getting a restraining order.

Olivia shook her head at her friends as they devised one devious plan after another to keep the determined red head away. Natalia didn't know what to think of the situation. She only knew about what was written about Olivia in the press and the various reports on Entertainment Tonight. All of which she soon realized barely held a grain of truth. Not wanting to stir trouble and wishing more to join the band permanently, Natalia decided to remain neutral on the whole thing. Although she did entertain some thoughts of her own on how to deal with the troublesome red head.

Everyone in the studio liked her so much that Doris appeared with a contract one day to officially welcome her to the band. Opting to protect Natalia the women agreed to keep Natalia away from the prying public for as long as possible. They devised a cover story saying that she is one of the band's personal assistants. To celebrate the newest permanent addition to the group the women went back to the café where they first saw Natalia.

As they sat lounging after dinner the café turned into an open mic night. Rose got that devious gleam in her eyes. CJ groaned at the thought. Kate and Olivia smiled at the prospect of some fun. Natalia just sat there like a sitting duck not knowing what was about to happen.

"I'm booored." Rose whined.

"Here we go again." Olivia whispered in Natalia's ear.

"What evil little plan are you concocting?" Kate leaned over hanging onto her arm.

"Whose idea was it to come here again?" CJ moaned.

Everyone turned to look at a blushing Olivia. "What? I like it here. Its where we first met Natalia." Olivia flushed slightly.

_"Awwwww...she's got it bad for Natalia."_ CJ thought smirking as she watched Olivia blushed.

Shaking her head Kate turned back to Rose. "What's on your mind baby?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone should entertain us. You know, seeing as it was her idea to come here. I was thinking that Olivia and Natalia should sing us a duet." Rose smirked.

"What?" Natalia gasped choking on her drink. Olivia giggled as she patted her on the back trying to soothe Natalia's coughing fit. "Why do I have to sing? It wasn't even my idea to come here."

"Come on. It would be fun." Rose said in a sing song voice trying to convince the woman. "You can wear my hat if it'll make you feel better."

Olivia laughed as she remembered the last time that offer was given. "I don't think that would work out too well."

Natalia nodded her head as she suddenly felt very shy noting that Olivia's hand never left her back. "I don't think I'm really ready for singing in the public quite just yet."

CJ rolled her eyes. "Oh please, that is so lame, even for me."

Laughing Olivia leaned into Natalia's ear. "You may as well give in." She purred. "She'll annoy the hell out of you until you agree."

"Oh fine." Natalia huffed. "Is there anything else I should have been warned about before I signed the contract this afternoon? Do I need to audition infront of the Queen too?"

Olivia choked as a sudden image of sexy naked Natalia giving her a private audition wearing nothing but a crown lying on top of a king sized bed. "So what are you going to sing for us?" She said trying to clear the image from her head.

"Hey, you're singing too!" Natalia playfully shoved her shoulder.

Olivia shook her head. "No way, I'm a drummer remember? I just bang on my little pots and hum a few bars." She held up her hands making air drum motions.

"Nuh uh. That is so not going to work on me." Natalia shook her head. "If I have to go. So. Do. You." Poking Olivia in the shoulder.

The other women just sat at the table watching the playful exchange like a tennis game. No one wanted to interrupt the playful conversation. After a few more volley's Olivia conceded to play guitar while Natalia sang. The next set was deciding on what song to play.

Finally deciding on a song, Olivia went up to sign up for the open mic night. Sliding back into seat she told the group when it would be their turn. Three women sang off key, a house wife reciting her version of slam poetry by repeatedly stomping her feet on stage about a cheating husband, and an Elvis impersonator in too tight black leather pants that unfortunately ripped mid way through his performance that thankfully forced him to stop.

Natalia nervously fidgeted as she waited for her turn. Wringing her hands and shifting from side to side in her seat. When it was finally their turn, she turned pale. "I don't think I can do this." She frantically whispered to Olivia as they slowly made their way to the stage.

"You're gonna be fine." Olivia whispered as she strapped on the guitar she had borrowed from one of the previous performers. "Just close your eyes and take a deep breath." She said trying to calm the nervous Latina as she tuned the guitar.

Natalia nodded taking a seat on the stool by the stage. Closing her eyes, she took a few breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Hey, you're going to be great." Olivia whispered. Natalia opened her eyes nodding at the soft green eyes in front of her. "Whenever you're ready." Olivia nodded back at her as she sat on the stool next to Natalia.

Natalia took another deep breath trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she sat on the stool in front of the mic. Turning to Olivia she nodded her head to let her know that she is ready. Olivia smiled and started playing. Natalia took another deep breath, closed her eyes, pictured the lyrics in her head and began to sing.  
**_  
Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy  
But I believe _**

Natalia opened her eyes as she came to the chorus. Olivia smiled as she leaned in to sing with her. The women gazed into each other's eyes as they sang the chorus together sharing Natalia's mic.

**_[Chorus:]_**

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Olivia pulled away to let Natalia sing the next verse. They never took their eyes off each other.

**_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_**

Olivia again leaned in to sing the chorus with Natalia.

**_[repeat chorus]_**

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you

[repeat chorus}

Everyone in the café stood clapping as they finished the song. Natalia blushed and thanked the crowd as she and Olivia made their way back to their table.

"That was awesome!" Rose said hugging Natalia.

"Yeah you sounded wonderful." CJ smiled as she hugged the blushing Latina.

Kate hugged her next. "You sounded waaaay better than the original. You have got to play that at our first concert."

"Hey, I was up there too." Olivia pouted playfully as she watched everyone congratulate Natalia.

"Awwww…you were good too." The foursome said together as they pulled the pouting woman into a group hug.

As the band hugged Olivia and Natalia couldn't help but look over their friends shoulder as they gazed into each others eyes.

Tbc


	19. Chapter 19

~~Part 19~~~

"Sooo?" Kate asked sliding into a booth next to Natalia.

The women are in a club celebrating Rose's birthday. It had been a couple of weeks since the open mic night. Kate had booked a VIP room in the club to get some privacy away from loud music and the prying eyes of the press.

"Whaaat?" Natalia drawled sipping her drink making room for Kate in the booth.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You know."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Natalia asked looking at Kate in confusion.

Kate sighed in frustration. "What's going on with you and Olivia? You guys seem…_close_."

"What are you talking about?" Natalia asked as she looked across the room to see Olivia chatting with CJ and Josh.

Kate followed Natalia's gaze. "Uh huh, so you're going to be like that. Come on, admit it. You're falling for her." She smirked as the shy Latina sprayed her drink across the table.

Olivia looked over her shoulder to see what the commotion was about. Natalia blushed waving her hands indicating that she is okay. Olivia smiles at her before turning back to the conversation.

"Are you crazy?" Natalia hissed. "She's standing right there."

"So I was right!" Kate giggles at the blushing woman. "Oh come on Natalia. I saw the way you guys were looking at each other on open mic night. I'm surprised the stage didn't catch on fire the way you two were singing to each other."

"I'm getting another drink." Natalia huffed as she slid out of the booth.

Walking by Olivia on the way out of the room she couldn't help but check out the object of her affection. Olivia is wearing a red strapless dress that clung to every curve of her body. Natalia practically drooled when she watched Olivia walk into the VIP room earlier that evening. But when she saw that it was backless she nearly fell out of her seat.

Natalia shook her head to clear the erotic thoughts of tearing Olivia's dress off as she approached the bar. Waving her hand at the bartender to get her attention she ordered another martini.

"This place is awesome." Blake gushed sliding next to Natalia at the bar.

Natalia smiles at her friend. "I take it you're having fun?"

"Oh my god am I ever!" Blake grinned. "Thank you, thank you for inviting me. I'm sorry you didn't get the singing job. But getting to be their personal assistant is an awesome consolation prize."

"No problem. Where's everyone?" Natalia asked looking around the club for her friends trying to change the subject. She feels guilty for lying to her best friend about getting the job.

"Dinah is dancing with some guy." Blake pointed at the dance floor. "Reva is trying to get Josh's attention, Mel and Christina are around here somewhere." She said waving her hand.

Natalia laughed shaking her head at her friend's antics. "What about you? What naughty things are you up to?"

Blake smirked. "I'm keeping my options open." She says as she spies Doris walking into the VIP room.

Natalia followed Blake's gaze. "Would you like me to introduce you to anyone in particular?" Natalia asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Blake blushed as she nodded her head enthusiastically. Natalia grabbed her friend with one hand as the other reached for her drink. They walked back into the VIP room giggling like teenagers. Natalia looked around to see Doris chatting with Olivia, CJ, Josh and Reva. She introduced Doris to Blake. Blake blushed like a school girl while Doris looked instantly smitten with the blond.

Olivia raised her eyebrow as she watched Doris and Blake interact. She slips next to Natalia and with a knowing smirk Olivia nudges her in the side. "I think my friend likes your friend." She whispers into Natalia's ear.

"It would seem so." She whispers back watching the budding romance take shape. "How's your night going?" Natalia asks trying not to feel affected by how close Olivia is standing next to her.

"Good. You?"

Natalia nodded. "Same. I'm having fun watching my friends get lost in the excitement." She replies as she watches Blake and Doris walk towards the dance floor.

"Nothing has excited you yet?" Olivia smirked.

Natalia's eyes widened as she blushed.

"OOhhh, something has got your attention." Olivia teased.

Natalia blushed even harder turning her head away. "You could say that." She mumbles under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Olivia smirked watching Natalia turn a hundred shades of red.

"Is it hot in here?" Natalia says trying to change the subject. "I'm going to get another drink."

"You already have a drink." Olivia nods at the drink Natalia is holding.

Natalia looks down at the drink she is holding. "Oh."

Olivia giggles as she takes the drink out of Natalia's hand to put it on the table behind her. "Come on, dance with me." She says as she grabs her hand.

Before she knows it Natalia is being dragged by Olivia towards the dance floor. The dance floor is crowded with people. Olivia finds a small space for the two of them in the middle of the dance floor just as the DJ starts Funky Green Dogs "Fired Up". As they start dancing the space between them gets smaller and smaller as more people crowd around them.

Their bodies fit together like a glove as they move in sync with the music. Soon Natalia has her hands wrapped around Olivia's neck as she sways her hips to the beat of the music. Olivia places her hands around Natalia's hips pulling herself closer to the sexy Latina. They are pressed so close to each other you could not tell where one begins and the other ends. As the beat of the music increases, the two women soon start grinding their hips in time with the music against each other. As the song is coming to an end the DJ starts mixing in Janet Jackson's "If". Olivia and Natalia can't keep their hands off each other as they continue dancing, the pulsing bass of the song bringing them impossibly closer to each other as the air around them crackles.  
_  
She is so sexy._ Natalia thought to her self as she gazes into Olivia's eyes. _I can smell her perfume. Her eyes are so beautiful. They're so green. I swear I can just stare into them all night long. Oh god, did she just lick her lips?_Natalia gazes down at Olivia's lips. _This is crazy, I barely even know Olivia. But god do I want to kiss her. What the hell is wrong with me? Jesus If I only was her woman! Damn I have got to stop thinking of her like this. She is just a friend. I just have to resist kissing her, but dammit those lips! _As Natalia tries to resist the temptation, she closes her eyes leaning forward to kiss Olivia.

As Natalia is battling her internal emotions, Olivia is having a hard time controlling her own thoughts. _Fuck! You just had to drag her onto the dance floor didn't you Spencer? You just couldn't keep it safe and talk to her in the VIP room? _Olivia internally groans as Natalia starts playing with the hair on the back of her neck. _Now what the hell am I supposed do? Why is she looking at me like that? Ok, I'll be fine as long as I don't kiss her. Did the DJ have to play this song right now? God I just want to kiss her. Shit….why does she have to keep looking at me like that? Ok…just have to resist…she's just a friend. _As Olivia's mind battles with her ever growing hormones, she slowly closes her eyes as she leans forward to kiss Natalia.

Just as their lips are about to meet a hand slaps Olivia on the back of her shoulder. "Hey, it's almost time." CJ shouts over the music. Olivia's eyes snap open to see CJ standing behind her. "I need your help to set up the cake thing and light all the candles."

Olivia groans as she looks up at the ceiling as she reluctantly lets go of Natalia. _  
This is what they mean by Karma isn't it? _"Sorry, I have to go help CJ." Olivia says regretfully turning to Natalia. "Meet you in the VIP room later for cake?"

Natalia smiles her understanding. "Okay. Do you want a drink?"

"Cranberry juice will be great." Olivia smiles as she walks away reluctantly following CJ off the dance floor.

Natalia watches Olivia walk away before turning the other direction for the bar. As she waits for her turn, Natalia can't help but think about Olivia. The way she smelled the look in her eyes and the way her body just fit with hers. Natalia smiles as she replays their almost kiss on the dance floor.

"You have shitty timing my friend." Olivia sighs as she and CJ make their way back to the VIP room.

CJ looks at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, forget about it." Olivia muttered as she thinks about the almost kiss on the dance floor with Natalia.

TBC?


	20. Chapter 20

~~Part 20~~

The girls are back in the studio. Olivia is sitting in the control room editing a song, but her mind couldn't stop replaying the dance she shared with Natalia a few nights ago. She and Natalia spent the rest of the evening stealing glances at each other. Neither able to find some time alone as someone kept intercepting them as they tried to make their way to each other. Josh kept dragging Natalia away to meet one important music executive after another. While CJ kept dragging Olivia away as she needed a wingman for some guy that caught her eye.

"Hey." Kate said sliding into the chair next to Olivia. "I thought you wanted that part cut out."

"Huh?" Olivia looked up.

Kate pointed at the screen infront of Olivia. 'I thought you didn't like that chord sequence."

"Yeah, yeah I am." Olivia mumbled pulling herself out of her day dream. "Where's Nat?" She asked looking around the studio.

"She went to get lunch. Remember?" CJ said flopping into the seat next to Kate. "Hey, I thought we were cutting out that sequence?" She asked pointing at the screen.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I am. I am." Olivia grumbled punching a few buttons on the board infront of her.

Doris stormed into the studio as the girls were discussing on how to change the next sequence. "You're not going to like this." She growls slamming a paper down infront of the women.

"What's going on?" Rose asks walking up as CJ picks up the newspaper. "Hey I thought you were cutting that part out?" She asked pointing at the screen.

"Jesus!" Olivia exclaims. "Yes I am cutting it out!" As she finally cuts out the damned sequence before someone else walks in the room.

"What the hell is this?" CJ yells getting up from her seat waving the paper infront of Doris.

Everyone turns to CJ in confusion. Olivia grabs the paper and groans as she reads the headline.  
**  
Sex, Drugs and Rock N Roll.  
Ginny Taylor Exclusive Interview About Her Relationship With Olivia Spencer.**

"Where the hell is Josh?" CJ yells as Kate and Rose start reading the article. "And how come we're just finding out about this now?"

Doris sighed. "He's talking to the editor as we speak. I have already filed a complaint demanding a retraction."

"A **complaint**?" Olivia says incredulously. "A fucking **complaint**? Is that what we pay you for? To file a**complaint**?"

"Did you snort coke?" Rose asks Olivia looking up from the paper.

"What?!" Olivia asks turning to Rose. "What the hell? I've never done coke."

Kate sighed. "According to Ginny you guys did an eight ball one night in Paris. Among other things."

"What the hell did that Twinkie say?" CJ growled reaching for the paper.

Kate and Rose read the article out loud. According the article Olivia and Ginny spent their year together snorting coke, drinking, gambling and having orgies almost every night.

"I am going to fucking kill her!" CJ snarled.

"Is any of this true?" Doris asked turning to Olivia. "Do you remember any of this happening?"

"I have never done coke!" Olivia yelled rubbing her chest when she got stressed.

"Are you positive?" Doris pressed. "You were drinking really heavily during your time together. Could any of that happened?"

Everyone turned to Olivia waiting for an answer. Olivia groaned as she sat in her seat rubbing her chest.

"I don't know." Olivia mumbled. "I know that I've never done coke. As for the other stuff. I don't know. I don't remember much about that time. I blacked out a lot during that period."

Doris groaned. "I was afraid of that." She said as she sat down. "Look all I can do is file a complaint against the newspaper. If Ginny has any proof, pictures, videos, anything to back up her claims, my hands are tied."

"Then find out!" Rose yells. "Find out and sue the paper and that Twinkie!"

"I need some air." Olivia got up to leave the studio.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked concerned with how pale Olivia is getting.

Olivia waved her off. "I'm fine. I just need some air."

Everyone watched Olivia storm out of the studio.

"Doris." Rose growled.

"I know. I know. I'm calling them right now." Doris sighed pulling out her phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia stormed out of the studio. She didn't know where she was going. She just couldn't focus; all she could do is storm down the street. Images of her drinking at parties and gambling around the world kept flooding her mind. The harder she tried to remember, the pounding in her chest kept getting worse. Finally come to a park bench she sat down in frustration. Closing her eyes she kept getting flashes of nameless faces of women she slept with. Well the ones that she could vaguely recall.

_God, I could use a drink right about now. _Olivia thought as she rubs her chest.

"Olivia?"

Looking up Olivia found Natalia standing over her carrying bags of food in her hands.

_Make it a double._ Olivia snorts to herself.

"Olivia? Are you okay?" Natalia asked softly putting the food down as she sat next to her on the bench.

"Peachy." Olivia groaned closing her eyes again as she resumed rubbing the same spot on her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Natalia asked concerned with how pale Olivia seemed to be getting.

"Sitting." Olivia replied tersely. Natalia just looked at Olivia wondering what is wrong. "I'm fine. Why don't you head back to the studio? I'll be back up in a bit."

"Olivia what's wrong? You can talk to me you know." Natalia asked reaching over placing her hand on Olivia's forehead to see if she had a fever.

Olivia sighed as she brushed Natalia's hand off her head. "Really I'm okay. I just needed some air."

Natalia nodded as she watched Olivia sitting there rubbing her chest.  
_  
Is she having chest pains? Why is she rubbing her chest like that? _Natalia thinks to herself as she watches Olivia for a moment.

Natalia puts her hand over Olivia's to stop her hand from rubbing a hole through her shirt. "Natalia." Olivia sighed as she looked into her eyes silently pleading her to leave her alone.

Natalia pulls Olivia into a hug. Holding her, Natalia quietly stroked Olivia's back letting her know silently that she is there if needed to talk. Olivia melted in to the embrace her head fall into the crook of Nat's neck. Letting go of all the tension and turmoil in her head she wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist firmly as she told her what happened in the studio. Telling her about the interview Ginny gave. Telling her about her fear that she may have done the things Ginny is claiming. Telling her everything as tears spilled down her face holding onto Natalia's waist.

Natalia was furious. She couldn't believe that Ginny could be so cruel. Her heart broke as she listened to Olivia cry on her shoulder. Listening to her breaking down was ripping a hole in Natalia's heart. _I'm going to kill her._Natalia thought. Squeezing Olivia's shoulder, Natalia whispered softly into Olivia's ear. "It'll be alright. I'll help you."

Sniffling, Olivia lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder to look in her eyes. "Why?"

Natalia looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you want to help me?" Olivia whispered looking down. "I'm a mess. You should run away, I'll just drag you down with me."

Natalia shook her head. Using the tips of her fingers, Natalia gently lifted Olivia's chin to look into the sad green eyes. "Because I'm your friend and that is what friends do." She whispered softly wiping the tears from Olivia's face.

Green eyes gazed lovingly into brown. Brown eyes lovingly gazed back into green. The air around them crackled with electricity. Without thinking about it, they slowly cupped each other's face. Bringing their faces closer to each other as their breaths slowly mingled with each other. Softly caressing each other's cheek, the women unconsciously closed their eyes. Both of them tilting their heads to the side as they slowly came closer to bringing their lips together.

"Natalia?" A man asked standing a few feet away from the women.

Startled, the two women looked up jerking away from each other yet again.

_This is a joke right? _Olivia groaned to herself. _Someone up there is seriously having a grand time fucking with me.  
_  
"Frank?" Natalia said surprised.

TBC?


	21. Chapter 21

~~Part 21~~

"Frank?" Natalia says pulling away from Olivia. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snaps at him standing up.

"It's a free country Natalia." Frank snaps back as he walks closer to the two women. "Are you okay?" He asked stopping in front of Olivia.

Wiping her face, Olivia stands up from the bench. "I'm okay. Allergies." She replies watching the tension between Natalia and Frank as they try to stare each other down.

"Are you sure Ms Spencer?" Frank asked concerned.

Olivia looked at him puzzled. "Have we met?"

"I was the lead detective in your shooting." Frank answers.

Natalia watches as the color completely drains from Olivia's face. Worried she puts her hand on Olivia's elbow guiding her back to the bench. "You okay?" She whispers in Olivia's ear.

Olivia nods as she sits back onto the bench. "Yeah." She whispers staring up at Frank. "So…so…" She stammers.

"Yes, I was there when your wife was shot." Frank kneels down in front of Olivia as he watches the color drain from her face. "Are you okay?" He asks concerned that she's going to pass out.

Olivia's heart skips a beat at the mention of Tracey's shooting. She sits there nodding her head as visions of Tracey lying on the police station floor suddenly fill her head.

"Jesus Frank. Can you be any more stupid and insensitive?" Natalia exclaims as she watches Olivia slowly shutting down. _She's been through so much today. She really cant handle anymore. God Frank is such a fucking idiot. How he became a detective is beyond me._ Natalia fumes as she shoots Frank another glare.

Ignoring Natalia, Frank turns to Olivia. "I'm sorry Ms Spencer. I did not mean to upset you." He says placing his hand on her knees.

"Its…its…alright." Olivia stammers. "You just caught me by surprise." Unconsciously she reaches for Natalia's hand.

"Your wife was a very brave woman." Frank says softly.

Olivia nods not able to speak. She was not expecting this. She did not think that she would react this way. She couldn't stop the images of Tracey from flooding her head.

"Frank, I think you should leave." Natalia says as she shoots him a glare. She could feel Olivia trembling as she wraps her arm around her waist. _And you can take your fucking hands off Olivia. _

Frank glares at Natalia before softening his features as he turns back to Olivia. "Are you going to be okay?" He asks softly. "Can I take you somewhere? Home?"

Olivia shakes her head.

"I'll take her home Frank. You can leave." Natalia growls.

Frank looks at Olivia as she nods her head. "Okay." Frank sighs as he stands back up. "If you need anything Ms Spencer." He says pulling out a card. "Just call, day or night."

Olivia mutely accepts the card. Frank flashes one last glare at Natalia before he walks away.

"Are you okay?" Natalia asks squeezing Olivia's hand.

"Yeah." Olivia whispers. "Just wasn't….expecting that." She says as she leans into Natalia her resting on Natalia's shoulder.

Natalia softly strokes Olivia's side as they sit in silence. Olivia can feel the stiffness in Natalia's body from the encounter with Frank. _What the hell was that about? _She thinks as she tries to calm her racing heart. Unconsciously Olivia let's go of Natalia's hand and starts rubbing her chest again. _Were they lovers? Eeewww…okay didn't need that image. _

_Damn Frank! Damn him! Why is that whenever I get a glimmer of happiness he just has to show his smug face and ruin it? _Natalia is fuming as she thinks about the encounter with Frank. _It's been years since the affair, you'd think he'd be over by now. _She feels Olivia let go of her hand, looking down she sees her rubbing the same spot on her chest again. _What is she doing? Why does she keep doing that? _Reaching up Natalia places her hand over Olivia's hand again.

"Are you okay?" Natalia asks turning her head. She is starting to worry about Olivia's constant chest rubbing. She has seen Olivia rubbing her chest and forehead when she is stressed or lost in thought at the studio. Natalia thought it was just a nervous tick, but sitting here on the park bench after everything that just happened with Ginny and Frank she is beginning to get more concerned.

Olivia nods. "Really, I'm okay. I think I should go home. It's been a rough morning."

Olivia moves to get up from the bench. Natalia grabs her hand stopping her. "Wait, I'll take you." She says worriedly not wanting to leave Olivia alone. She knows that Olivia took Tracey's death really hard. She didn't want to see Olivia falling into despair again after that confrontation with Frank.

"No, I'll be okay." Olivia says squeezing Natalia's hand. "You should take that back before it gets cold." She says nodding at the bags of food at their feet.

"Its just sandwiches and salad, it'll be fine." Natalia grins.

Olivia smiles for the first time today. "I'll be fine. You take it back before the villagers come at you with torches and pitchforks."

Natalia smiles. "Are you sure? I can take you home first."

Olivia shakes her head. "You go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

Natalia nods in defeat. Olivia gives her hand one last squeeze and turns to go home. Natalia watches her walk down the street. _I hope so. I'm so worried about you. I wish I knew how to help you right now._ Natalia sighs as she watches Olivia go around the corner before she gets up grabbing the bags of food as she turns the other way to the studio.

Tbc?


	22. Chapter 22

~~Part 22~~

There are news crews and paparazzi swarming the front doors of the studio. Everyone is clamouring for a quote, an interview, a picture of the infamous rock band ever since Ginny's bombshell was published. Natalia has a hard time making her way to the door as she's bombarded with questions of who she is and has she seen Olivia. Natalia just muttered 'no comment' at all the questions being thrown at her. She handled it like a pro.

Once inside the studio she handed out the bags of lunch to the hungry crew. She quickly got caught up on the drama surrounding Ginny's article. Doris had not been able to get much head way in getting the paper to retract the article. Natalia informed the group that she had run into Olivia by the park and what had happened after the confrontation with Frank. Leaving out the part where they had almost kissed. Natalia didn't feel comfortable disclosing that bit of information. She was still feeling off after running into Frank. She had felt guilty for hurting Frank all those years ago, but what happened after the fall out she has since stopped feeling any remorse for the man.

Meanwhile Josh decided to get security for the band as the scandal is just heating up. He knew that with the entire furor that is coming, the band is going to need all the protection they can get as the storm blows over. Seeing as Natalia's cover story is still intact she refused to have any body guards following her 24/7.

Doris soon left to go start the paper work on suing the paper and Ginny for slander. Eventually Rose sent everyone home seeing as they were finding it hard to focus on work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia is sitting in her living room drinking coffee. She spent the better half of the day watching the news reports on the Ginny's bombshell. She didn't know what to do. She felt like shit. Every time she tried to recall the incidents that Ginny revealed she came up blank. Olivia had drunk so much during that period of time that everything is just hazy. Mostly she remembers drinking trying to forget about Tracey. What had happened to Olivia's mother and the knowledge of how it destroyed her, Olivia is a firm believer about saying no to drugs. Over the years she has participated and held numerous "Just Say No" campaigns that she could practically do them in her sleep. She found it hard to believe that she may have done what Ginny is claiming. However with all the drinking the mere possibility she may have done it scared the shit out of Olivia.

Then there was the whole scene with Natalia and Frank. Once again they almost kissed. It was turning into a karmic joke. She seriously didn't know if it was all in her head, but she knows when someone is into her. _And Natalia is definitely into me._ But then there was that whole scene with Frank. _He must be taking timing lessons from CJ._ Olivia sighs smirking at her inner joke. Olivia couldn't ignore the tension between him and Natalia when he interrupted their kiss. At first Olivia thought Natalia was annoyed of the interruption. As the conversation progressed, or more like as she practically fainted, that she noticed that it was something else that brought on the tension. Whatever it was Frank didn't stick around long enough for Olivia to figure it out. _Although I must admit, a pissed off Natalia, is a HOT Natalia. _Olivia mused in her thoughts.

There is a knock on the door bringing Olivia out of her thoughts. "If this is more Karma you can keep it." Olivia mumbles as she reaches for the door. As she swings the door open she is not surprised to find Rose standing there.

The women sit down in the kitchen and start talking about what happened after Olivia left the studio.

"What do you want to do?" Rose asks hesitantly.

Olivia shrugs stirring her coffee. "I wish I knew. I keep trying to remember, but it's just giving me a headache."

"You know I love you, but I have to ask."

"So I shouldn't shoot the messenger?" Olivia quips.

"Is any of it true?" Rose asks ignoring Olivia's lame attempt of humor.

Olivia sighs. "The drinking and partying, yeah some of that is true. As far as the details of where we did it and who we did it with. I'm not sure."

"Drugs?"

Olivia's shoulders slumps as she tries to remember. "I wish I knew. I just can't remember.

It hurt Rose to see Olivia looking so defeated. Olivia is so strong and usually the one with all the answers. But now she is sitting there with her shoulders slumped, hunched over her coffee. "What do you want to do about the press?"

Olivia shrugged. "If I deny it and there's proof, then I'm screwed. But if I confess that I did do it, then I look like a hypocrite. So either way, I'm screwed."

"But what if it is all a lie? You said it yourself you don't remember doing the drugs."

"Yeah, but what if a there's a picture of me snorting a line. Or even worse a video. You never know nowadays." Olivia says getting frustrated.

"Then we'll deal with it." Rose states firmly. "We're behind you no matter what did or didn't happen. We're sisters Olivia."

"That's the thing isn't it? You shouldn't have to deal with it. Hell I know I don't want to deal with it!" Olivia yells pushing away from the table. "This is all a fucking mess. I finally get my life turned around. I spent MONTHS in rehab. I can finally concentrate on music. I was finally starting to feel better about myself. I was starting to fall in love and now all this shit is ruining everything!" She yells as she paces infront of Rose.

_What did she just say? Did she just say she's in love? Is she in love with Natalia? Oh, shit! She doesn't even know what she's saying. This is sooo good. I can't wait to tell Kate and CJ._ Rose muses as she watches Olivia ranting.

"I finally get my shit together. I've finally found someone I that I want to spend my time with and this shit comes out. Its not like it was a secret that I was messed up after Tracey died. So what if I drank till I passed out? So what if I gambled too much. SO what if I did have a threesome. Fuck, Natalia's never gonna come near me now. Fuck!" Olivia rants.

"I knew it!" Rose shouts jumping out of her seat pointing at Olivia. "I fucking knew it!"

"Knew what?" Olivia shouts back. "And move that finger out of my face before I make you a eunuch."

Ignoring Olivia's threat, Rose continues pointing at her. "You're falling in love with Natalia!"

A wide grin spreads across Rose's face as she watches Olivia realize what she just said. "What?" Olivia squeaks.

"You're…Falling…For….Natalia!" Rose says smirking.

Olivia falls into the chair next. "Am not." She says quietly pouting.

"Are too. You said and I quote, 'I was finally starting to fall in love.' End quote."

Olivia sits stunned in her chair. "Shit."

"Oh yeah….you've got it bad my friend." Rose laughs sitting next to Olivia. "How long have you been in love with her?"

Olivia looks at Rose incredulously. "I never said I was in love with Natalia!"

"Karaoke night!" Rose says remembering the goofy look on Olivia's face that night. "You kept dragging us there afterwards!"

Olivia groans dropping her head into her hands. She didn't think she was that obvious. She thought it was just a flirtation. A little crush. But the more she got to know Natalia, the harder she fell for the petite Latina.  
The way she sang. The way she chewed on the end of her pencils as she contemplated the next line for a song. The way she laughs when someone is telling her a joke. Hell, she even loves the way Natalia walks into a room. Everything Natalia does, consciously or unconsciously, was just perfect.

"Alright…" Olivia sighs into her hands. "I kinda have a crush on Natalia."

"Oh puhleeze." Rose drawls. "That's like me saying I kinda like sex. Just admit your falling for dimples." She says laughing at Olivia.

Just as Olivia is about to tell Rose to jump off her balcony there is knock on the door. Olivia groans. "Can you please get rid of who ever it is at the door? And stop laughing at me!" She yells.

Rose nods as she is unable to stop laughing and goes to answer the door. Olivia drops her head into her hands again as she pictures her and Natalia dancing the other night. She hears Rose shut the door and re-enter the room.

"Rose, I swear I will kill you if you tell Natalia…"

"Tell me what?" A soft voice asks.

Olivia's head snaps up to find the object of her affection standing infront of her holding a bag.

"Tell me what Olivia?" Natalia asks again putting one hand on her hip as she waits for Olivia's answer.

Tbc…..


	23. Chapter 23

~~Part 23~~

"Tell me what Olivia?" Natalia asks putting her hand on her hip. She had changed into a pair of black jeans and a form fitting green v-neck shirt. "Well?" She asks getting impatient with Olivia's silence.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia stalls as she furiously thinks of a plausible excuse to tell Natalia.

"I was worried about you." Natalia says calmly. "What is it that you don't want to tell me?"

"Uhmmm…Rose and I...we were...thinking about getting you some security?" Olivia stammers as she start to rub her chest. "You know just incase it comes out sooner than we want about you being in the band." Olivia does an internal high five for coming up with the quick lie.

"I see." Natalia says softly sitting across from Olivia not believing her. "Is that all?"

"What's in the bag?" Olivia asks avoiding the question.

Natalia sighs inwardly knowing what Olivia is doing. "I brought you dinner. I know you probably haven't eaten all day." She says pushing the bag towards Olivia. "I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for so I got a little bit of everything."

"Thanks." Olivia says avoiding Natalia's piercing gaze as she starts pulling out containers of food. "You want to stay and help me? I don't think I can eat all of this."

Natalia hesitates, unsure of what to do at the moment. Olivia looks up and puts on her sad puppy dog pout trying to convince the woman to stay. Natalia laughs as she shakes her head. "Alright, I'll stay. So you can put those lips back where they belong." She smiles pointing at Oliva's lips as she helps her arrange the food on the table.

_Oh, I know where they belong._ Olivia smirks admiring Natalia's backside as her shirt starts riding up while the Latina reaches for the dishes that are thankfully on the top shelf. _Oh yeah…definitely know where they belong…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm telling you she is in love with her." Rose repeats excitedly to Kate and CJ taking a bite off her bread stick.

The friends are having dinner at a restaurant as Rose excitedly replays the conversation she had with Olivia earlier.

"And you just let Natalia in and LEFT?" Kate asked shaking her head.

"Oh come on, that has got to be the best idea I've had in a long time!" Rose says proudly taking another bite of her bread stick.

Kate rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's exuberance at the budding relationship between Natalia and Olivia.

"Are you sure she loves her?" CJ asked looking at Rose skeptically. "You said the same thing about that guy I was dating last year."

"Alright, so I was wrong on that one, but Olivia said it her self!" Rose defends. "She said that she is falling in love, and that Natalia is not gonna touch her now."

"What? They're already sleeping together?" CJ shrieks.

"Shhhh…." Kate hisses looking at the other diners near them.

CJ looks around sheepishly as she lowers her voice. "Are they sleeping together?"

"I don't think so. At least not yet." Rose smirks.

"Seriously if Olivia is sleeping with her, I think we'd be able to tell. They're still doing that 'I like you, but don't know if you like me' dance with each other." Kate says recalling the shy looks she's witnessed in the studio.

The other two nod their heads as they think about the two would be lovers. "Does Natalia even like women?" CJ asks. "I mean she doesn't really talk all that much about herself."

"True." Rose nods. "If she didn't, I think she does now." Rose smirks.

Kate laughs. "You two are idiots." Shaking her head at the two. "Didn't you two see them dancing the other night?"

"Yeah, but so what. Olivia always dances like that." CJ replies.

Kate rolls her eyes at CJ's obliviousness. "You are so clueless sometimes. No wonder why you're still single."

CJ sticks her tongue out at Kate. "Whatever." She huffs.

Rose laughs. "Yeah well, they're alone, together, right now. Maybe Olivia will finally make her move and tell Nat her feelings." Popping in the last of her bread stick into her mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia and Natalia are sitting on opposite sides of the couch in the living room drinking coffee. Dinner started off a little awkward. Stolen looks, shy smiles, and blushing furiously after accidentally touching hands as they both reached for the salt shaker on the table. Soon they fell into a comfortable conversation chatting about the songs they're currently working on. Both of them avoiding the Ginny article and the almost kiss on the bench when Frank interrupted them.

"Okay I have to ask. How do you know Frank?" Olivia finally asks during a lull in the conversation. She was really curious about the animosity the two of them obviously have for each other.

"Oh that's a long story. I wouldn't want to bore you with that." Natalia responds trying to avoid the subject.

Olivia raises her eyebrows, her curiosity getting the better of her as she pushes Natalia. "I've got time. I'm in no hurry to go anywhere."

Natalia sighs. She can tell that Olivia really wants to know what the story is with Frank. Shaking her head she gives in. "I kinda broke Frank's heart."

"You and Frank?" Olivia grimaces waving her hand at Natalia.

"What?" Natalia asks. "Oh, Ewwww, no not like that." She replies realizing that Olivia is implying. "No, I was kinda the reason why his marriage ended a few years ago."

Olivia releases her breath she didn't know she was holding. "Ok, so I'm confused. How did you break up his marriage and his heart if you two didn't…You know..."

Tbc?


	24. Chapter 24

~~Part 24~~

Olivia releases her breath she didn't know she was holding. "Ok, so I'm confused. How did you break up his marriage and his heart if you two didn't…You know."

Natalia rolls her eyes. Raising an eyebrow she gives Olivia a knowing look.

Olivia looks at her confused for a minute trying to work out what Natalia is implying.

"Oh." Olivia says finally realizing what she meant. "Oohhh..." Olivia drawls wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Natalia says sheepishly. "I slept with his wife. We were friends and we fell in love. It was the first time for the both of us. The first time she had those kinds of feelings for a woman. The first time I fell in love. We tried to fight it. There were so many obstacles. Her being married. I had just graduated from school and still trying to find myself. Eventually we gave in to our feelings and started sleeping together. Then Frank came home unexpectedly one day. He had suspected that she was cheating on him and was quite shocked to find me and not the milk man." Natalia smirked as she explained the affair.

"What's her name?" Olivia asked. "How did you meet her?" Olivia was truly curious about this woman, but feeling slightly jealous at the same time.

"Eleni, they had been married for years. She was tutoring me in Greek mythology. That family is all about Greece."

"So what happened next?"

Natalia sighed as she started remembering the pain of losing her first love. "It wasn't pretty. His face turned from red to purple to blue. He didn't know whether to kick my ass or throw me into jail. I broke up their marriage and at the same time I broke his heart. For a while I was feeling pretty guilty about it, but not so much anymore."

"So…so….are you still with her?" Olivia asks wondering if she is reading the previous signals from Natalia correctly.

Natalia shakes her head. "No. We broke up pretty much as soon as Frank found out about us. She couldn't handle it and left me."

"Oh…so did she go back to Frank?"

"No!" Natalia laughs. "She moved to San Francisco, opened up some coffee shop and is living the happy gay life with her new wife. She couldn't handle the stares and the talk behind her back. It was all too much for her here, so she ran away and started a new life. While I stayed here and dealt with the aftermath."

"What about you? Are you happy now?" Olivia whispers as she moves closer to Natalia.

"Yeah, I've never been happier." Natalia blushes. "I've never been happier in my life since I've met you."

Olivia's heart soared upon hearing that small declaration. She smiles as their hands reach for each other. "Do I? Do I make you happy?" She asks shyly.

Natalia moves closer to Olivia. Her fingers lacing together with Olivia's as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes. "Very." Natalia lifts their joined hands kissing the top of Olivia's fingers.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat at the simple gesture. She didn't know whether to jump for joy or faint from the soft caress of Natalia's lips on her skin. Slowly Olivia raises her other hand caressing the side of Natalia's face. Olivia's thumb brushes across Natalia's bottom lip.

Natalia covers Olivia's hand on her face leaning into the soft caress. She closes her eyes as she turns to kiss the palm of Olivia's hand. Olivia gasps softly. Natalia opens her eyes and removes her hand from Olivia's to caresses her cheeks lovingly. Her eyes gazing in to Olivia's as she tries to convey all her feelings for the wonderful woman infront of her. Brushing the hair behind Olivia's ear, she snakes her hand behind her head. Slowly bringing their lips together Natalia closes her eyes as she pulls Olivia's head closer to kiss hers.

Olivia's heart is going into overdrive. She can feel it racing at the anticipation of FINALLY kissing the object of her affection. She releases Natalia's hand placing it on to her waist tugging the Latina closer to her. Closing her eyes she leans in bringing her lips towards Natalia.

Their lips finally meet. They softly brush against each other for the first time.  
Their lips moving slowly against each other as they pull each other closer together as they kiss. The kiss soon gets heated as Natalia nips at Olivia's bottom lip begging for entry. Olivia complies with the request opening her mouth inviting the other woman's tongue into hers. The women moan softly as their tongues meet tasting each other for the first time.  
_  
Oh my fucking god. Am I really kissing her? Because if this is one of those dreams…DO….NOT…WAKE…ME…UP!_ Olivia thinks as she continues kissing Natalia.

_I'm doing it…I'm really kissing Olivia Spencer! This sooo does not happen in my world. Damn she is a great kisser. My god…I'm kissing Olivia Spencer! _Natalia mind shrieks as she kisses her.

Hands are soon roaming all over each others bodies. Their minds lost in the satisfaction of finally being together. Finally coming apart for air Natalia gently pushes Olivia into the couch stretching her body over the drummer. Olivia moans softly feeling the weight of the Latina covering her. They silently gaze at each other. The feelings of love and affection fighting with the lust filled hormones in their bodies. Neither sure what to do next as they softly caress each others face.

"You make me so happy. I can't find the words to express them." Natalia whispers softly as she looks down into Olivia's eyes.

"You make me happy too." Olivia nods tucking Natalia's hair over her shoulder. She can see the brown eyes filling with love and affection for her.

"I can't tell you how happy you make me feel." Natalia continues leaning down. Her hand slowly sliding its way down the side of Olivia's ribs. "So I guess I'll just have to show you." She says as she presses her body into Olivia's to kiss her. Natalia slips her hand under Olivia's shirt sliding up towards her chest.

_Oh god. Yes, please do. _Olivia thinks as she laces her fingers around the back of Natalia's neck, pulling her closer as they continue kissing.

Tbc…..


	25. Chapter 25

~~Part 25~~

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling something crushing her shoulder. Opening her right eye she looked down to find an arm wrapped around her waist. Surprised she opened both of her eyes. Olivia stared at the arm for a minute. Her eyes traveling from the caramel colored wrist leading up to the elbow then up to the shoulder and finally to a sleeping face covered by dark hair snoring softly on her shoulder. Olivia reached over softly brushing the hair away from the sleeping beauty. Olivia smiled as she softly caressed the face watching her sleep. A small grin formed on the sleeping face as the arms tightened her hold on Olivia's waist.

Olivia couldn't believe what she is seeing. Natalia is sleeping next to her, in her bed, naked. Wrapping her arms around Natalia's body, she gave her a gentle squeeze. _I can't believe that she's here. With me. Of all the people that she could have, she is here with me. _Olivia smirked as she thought about what happened last night as she watched Natalia sleep.

"Mmmm….Morning." Natalia murmured looking up into the green eyes staring at her.

"Morning." Olivia whispered softly placing a soft kiss on the top of Natalia's head.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, just a few minutes."

The girls snuggled a little longer in bed not wanting to get out. Finally after a few cuddles and smoldering, toe curling kisses they dragged their butts out of bed towards the shower. The spent their time washing each others hair, backs and front.

_Who ever said that having a shower together to conserve water obviously never had a naked Olivia Spencer as a shower partner. _Natalia smiled sipping her coffee as she replayed the shower they had just shared. They are both in the kitchen wearing nothing but bathrobes and towels on their heads.

Olivia smiled as she placed a plate of breakfast down infront of Natalia. Grabbing another plate for herself she sat next to Natalia. Instantly the two women hands reached for each other lacing their fingers together. They ate their breakfast in silence as they stared lovingly into each others eyes.

With the food gone, they continued to sit holding hands sipping coffee gazing into each other like love sick teenagers. They both knew what was waiting for them in on the other side of the door. They both knew they had a lot to talk about. But remained silent just enjoying each other's company before heading out into the chaos that awaits them.

"So what is on the agenda for you today?" Olivia asked placing a small kiss on their joined hands.

"Well seeing as not much was accomplished yesterday, I'm heading back to the studio to finish laying down some vocals on that last song you wrote. You?"

"Ugh." Olivia groaned. "Same as you, head back to the studio and finish editing that song we started and lay down some drum tracks on the other one."

They both stared at each other knowing they had to acknowledge the giant elephants in the room. How are they going to define their new found relationship? Was it a relationship? What are they feeling for each other? Is it real? Should they tell anyone about it? What about the press? And the largest elephant room the one that bore a strong resemblance to a certain Ginny Taylor. Taking a deep breath Natalia decided to go ahead and get it over with.

"What are you going to do about Ginny?" Natalia asked hesitantly.

Olivia shrugged. She knew that she had to face it and face it soon. But the thought of talking about it with Natalia made her stomach knot up. "I don't know." She mumbled looking down at their hands.

Natalia brought her hand to Olivia's face, gently nudging her chin up to look her in the eyes. "Honey, you have to face it soon. I'm here for you. You know that right? I'll help you in any way you want me to. We're in this together. You and me." She whispered softly squeezing Olivia's hand.

Olivia could see that she meant it. The love and affection in the brown eyes looking back in to her green eyes her melted her heart. _She called me 'Honey'. Sigh, I wonder if she even knows she said it. I never thought I would ever fall in love again. Not after Tracey. Not after everything that happened. I never thought that would ever fill that part of my heart again. _Olivia thought as she looked back at Natalia. _But I could and I think that I am falling in love with you Natalia. She called me Honey._

Natalia could see the wheels turning in Olivia's head. "What are you thinking about?"

"You and me."

Natalia looked at her confused. "What…what do you mean?" She asked suddenly afraid of that Olivia is not having the same feelings that she has for her. That last night was a one time thing.

"What's going on with us? What are we feeling here?" Olivia rambled letting go of Natalia's hand as she starts rubbing her chest again.

"Honestly I don't know." Natalia whispered watching Olivia's face drop. "I don't know what it is that you're feeling, but I know what I'm feeling. And it feels good." She said stopping Olivia's hand on her chest. "I just know that I've never felt this way about anyone. Ever. I never thought I ever could. You make me so happy and last night…"

"Last night was what exactly?" Olivia asked afraid of the answer that is about to come. "What does last night mean to you?"

Natalia sighed as she took both of Olivia's hands into hers. "Last night it was me showing you how much I care about you. How happy you make me feel. How every time I look at you I just can't stop smiling." Natalia looked straight in to Olivia's eyes as she declared all the feelings that she has kept inside all these weeks since meeting Olivia. "Last night for me was one of the happiest nights I've ever had. I wanted…no I needed to show you how much you mean to me. How much I care for you. How I have longed to kiss you. To touch you. To feel you against me. It was a night of me baring my soul to you for the first time. And hopefully not the last time." She whispered softly trying to convey everything she felt for Olivia.

Olivia felt like she is floating. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Natalia not only admitted she felt the same feelings she was having, but also admitting that she didn't want it to end either.

"Olivia?" Natalia asked timidly when Olivia still hasn't responded to her declaration. "Olivia, please say something." Natalia asked afraid that she had said something to scare off the woman by admitting her feelings for Olivia so soon.

"Something." Olivia smirked. Natalia playfully smacked her on the arm. "Ow…I'm just kidding." She smiled rubbing the affected area. "I don't know what to say. All I know is that last night meant so much to me. As much as you were….showing me how you felt. I was also showing you how much you mean to me as well. I never thought that I would have these feelings ever again."

"You mean after Tracey." Natalia whispers as she looks down at their joined hands.

"Hey," Olivia whispers tilting Natalia's chin back up to look into her eyes. "Yes after Tracey. But there was more to it. It's different. I can't explain it. I don't think I ever can. I just know that being with you, and showing you how I feel for you was one of the scariest but one of the best nights I have ever had. Ever. And it is definitely _not _the last time." She smiled trying to soothe away the scared look on Natalia's face.

Natalia smiled as she cupped Olivia's face with her free hand. Slowly the women closed their eyes and lean forward to kiss. The kiss was soft, yet passionate as they poured all their feelings for each other into the kiss. After a few minutes, they come apart as the need to breath was getting urgent. Their foreheads touching not wanting to break the connection as they loving stared into each others eyes. Their breaths intermingling as they softly panted from the kiss they just shared.

"We need to get going. Otherwise Rose is going to send a search party for us." Olivia sighs getting up from the table breaking the connection.

Natalia nods silently as she gets up to follow Olivia into the bedroom. She gathers her clothes that was strewn all over the bedroom floor then slowly heads for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asks watching Natalia walk away.

"I'm changing in the bathroom." Natalia says as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?" Olivia asks getting more confused.

"Because….If I have to watch you get changed, we are never leaving this bedroom." Natalia says walking over to pat Olivia softly on the cheek.

Olivia is rendered speechless as images of a sexy, naked, writhing Natalia is screaming her name at the top of her lungs suddenly flooded her mind.

"Oh."

Natalia grinned watching the light go on Olivia's head.

"Yup….And that is why I'm changing in there, and you are changing in here." She smiles as she gives Olivia a quick kiss on the cheek and a light smack on the butt before turning towards the bathroom.

Olivia stands there still speechless as she watches Natalia give her a little wave before shutting the door. I am so whipped. But I love it! Olivia grins as she finally moves towards her closet rubbing the area just smacked. I cannot wait for this day to be over. Then maybe we can work on that image of her screaming my name over and over...

Tbc….


	26. Chapter 26

~~Part 26~~

Natalia slides onto the couch next to Olivia. "Hey." She whispers placing a discreet kiss on Olivia's cheek.

"Hey." Olivia smiles as she scoots closer to Natalia. "Sooo…you came in…" Olivia asks looking over Natalia's shoulder at the currently empty studio.

"Sooo….I came in about 15 minutes after you arrived..." Natalia smiles.

"And because I came in through the back door…."

"I went in through the front door." Natalia grins. "Thanks a lot by the way." She snorts frowning slightly.

"Huh?" Olivia looks at her puzzled.

"Because you went in through the back door, I had to suffer through the frenzy at the front." Natalia pouts. "You will not believe how many people are out there right now."

"Oh." Olivia giggles finally understanding what Natalia is saying.

"Exactly! Tomorrow I'm going in through the back and YOU can go through the front." She says poking Olivia on the shoulder. "You can deal with all the rude photographers and people shoving microphones in your face asking questions."

Olivia laughs scooting closer to Natalia. "Welcome to my life babe." As she kisses Natalia on the cheek.

"Humph." Natalia grunts. "Not going to work." She pouts turning her face away.

Olivia smiles as she slips an arm behind Natalia while the other hand gently turns Natalia's face towards her. She softly kisses Natalia on the lips. Natalia slips an arm behind Olivia. "Not working." She continues to playfully pout at the same time melting into Olivia's arms.

"Alright, how about this?" Olivia gently pulls Natalia by the back of the head and kisses her firmly. Natalia moans into the kiss. Olivia takes the opportunity as she slips her tongue inside Natalia's mouth.

Natalia pulls Olivia's body closer as she returns the kiss. Their tongues are exploring each other's mouth. Their bodies clinging to the other as they play a push and shove tease on the couch trying to push each onto her back. The women are so caught up kissing each other that they don't hear someone enter the studio.

"Olivia Spencer! I am going to kick your ass!"

Jumping apart from each other, Natalia and Olivia look towards the door to see an angry woman with her hands on her hips. The woman has long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. Wearing tight fitting jeans and a t-shirt she looks at Natalia briefly before turning her glare firmly onto Olivia.

Olivia stands up glaring right back with a look of fury on her face. "Not before I kick yours first."

Natalia reaches for Olivia's arm stopping her before a fight erupts. "Olivia?" Her eyes silently pleading with the woman to not do something she'll regret.

Olivia turns and gently slips her arm out of Natalia's grasp. "Its okay I'll deal with it."

Natalia with fear in her eyes shakes her head. "Please Olivia let me get security." She begs not wanting Olivia to go as she reaches for her arm again.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." She whispers carefully slipping out her grasp again. Olivia turns back towards the woman stepping in to her face. "Bring it on Bitch. Let's see what you've got." She sneers as they bring their faces so close to each other their noses are practically touching.

The air is thick with tension as Natalia watches. She is frozen with terror at the possible outcome. She wants to go running for security as she watches the two women stare each other down. But at the same time she doesn't want to leave in fear that Olivia will get hurt. But what happens next completely floors her.

Olivia and the mystery woman continue to glare at each other not saying a word. Their hands clenched against their hips itching to make the first move. A minute passes. Then a wide grin crosses Olivia's face. Both women break down into laughter as they start hugging each other.

"I knew you'd break first Spencer!" The woman gasps in between laughter pulling back from the hug.

"No way! I saw your mouth twitch first!" Olivia laughs pointing at the woman's mouth.

"Damn I've missed you Spencer." The woman says as they hug again.

"Olivia?"

Both women turn to Natalia. She is standing with her hands on her hips as she gives them a bewildered look. "Olivia, what's going on?"

Olivia rushes to Natalia pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry. It's just a game we play when we haven't seen each other in a long time." She says trying to soothe Natalia's bubbling anger. She kisses her on the cheek as she wraps her arm around Natalia's waist turning back to the mystery woman. "Come on I'll introduce you."

The woman raises an eyebrow watching the two women wrap their arms around each other's waist as they walk over to her. _Well, well, what do we have here? Does Spencer have a new flame in her life? Let's hope it's not Twinkie Part II._ "So Spencer…who do we have here?" She asks wiggling an eyebrow at Natalia.

Olivia shakes her head at her friend's teasing. "I would like you to meet Natalia Rivera." She says motioning her hand at Natalia. "Natalia…this trouble maker is Sarah McLachlan. You may have heard her wailing on the radio that for some reason people call music." She says poking fun at her Grammy award winning friend.

"Oh my…" Suddenly Natalia loses all capability of speech as she finally recognizes the famous musician. "It's…It's…It's a pleasure to meet you." She stammers as she holds out her hand.

Sarah grins at Natalia's reaction as she shakes her hand. "The pleasure is mine." She says as she looks over the woman that seems to have caught her friend's attention. "Sorry about earlier. Olivia and I have been friends for a long time and well…we just can't help causing a little trouble when we're together."

"Speak for yourself." Olivia huffs playfully. "It's always your fault. I'm just the poor victim in all your schemes."

"OOhhh…I beg to differ with you on that one my friend. Who was it that got us thrown in jail the first time we met?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jail? You were in jail?" Natalia asked surprised as she realized that she still has a lot to learn about her lover. "Why were you in jail?" She asks turning to Olivia.

"Yeah Olivia, why were we in jail?" Sarah grins turning to Olivia.

Olivia sighs. "We were not in jail. We were in the drunk tank. BIG difference, and I do believe it was YOU that started the whole thing!" Olivia accuses as she reminds her friend the evening they met.

"Oh no, no, no…" Sarah drawls. "I didn't have as much to drink as you and I can remember quite clearly that it was you that threw the first punch."

"Wait, wait, wait…."Natalia says holding up her hands in confusion as she watches the two women banter back and forth. "You were drunk, and in jail for fighting?" She says incredously turning towards Olivia. "When did this happen? And how come you didn't tell me?"

Sarah and Olivia stare at Natalia's outburst. _OOhhh…this one has spunk. I like her. Olivia better not let this one go. She is definitely NOT Twinkie II. _Sarah muses taking in Natalia's obvious displeasure at Olivia's past behaviour.

_Okay, how come I'm in the dog house already and we haven't even been together for 24 hours._ "Natalia…sweetie…it happened a long time ago." Olivia pleads as she tries to sneak out of the dog house. "We were at a party that our record company was holding for new artists. One of her band mates was getting a little too touchy feely with me. So I kinda…"

"Hit him." Sarah says grinning at Olivia taking in delight at her friend's discomfort. "Started a huge brawl, the police were called and we got thrown in jail."

"Drunk Tank!" Olivia yells. "We were in the drunk tank. Not jail. Geez, how many people have you told this story and you STILL don't have the facts straight. And I did not hit him. I threw my drink at him. You were the one that threw the first punch. AT ME!"

"Jail…drunk tank…potaaaato…potawwwto…" Sarah drawls waving her hand at Olivia. "You still started it. I was just backing up my friend."

"What's the difference Olivia?" Natalia asks watching them bicker. "You were still in police custody."

Exasperated, Olivia takes a deep breath rubbing her temples. "Okay for one, when you're in jail you see a judge, declare your guilt or innocence and do community service. Second, in a DRUNK TANK, you sleep it off and pay a fine the next morning along with a warning never to come back. Which is what happened!" Olivia explains looking back and forth between Natalia and Sarah trying to make her point.

"Okay." Natalia whispers sheepishly. "Were CJ, Kate and Rose in the drunk tank with you two?" She asks accepting Olivia's explanation.

Sarah and Olivia look at each other and shrug. "No, some how they were able to get out of it." Olivia says flopping on to the couch at finally being released from the dog house.

"Speaking of Larry, Curly and Moe…where are they? I wanted to ask you guys something." Sarah asks looking around as she sits down across from Olivia.

"I don't know. Talia?" Olivia asks turning to Natalia.

Natalia does an internal 'squee' at the nickname Olivia suddenly called her. She sits next to Olivia taking her hand into hers. "They should be here soon. We didn't get much done yesterday."

"What do you want now? Need emergency bail money?" Olivia snickers at her friend.

"No." Sarah shakes her head. "I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to join my little folk tour this summer. I heard you guys have a new singer and thought what a great way for you guys to introduce her. And well it wouldn't hurt to have you bring up my ticket sales." She smiles sheepishly.

"How did you hear about that?" Natalia asks worriedly. The thought of having to face the public was scaring her to death.

Olivia gently squeezes Natalia's hand. She can feel the terror coursing through her body. Sarah noticed the intimate interaction between the two and smiles at the new burgeoning courtship.

"Oh you know how it is." Sarah waves her hand. "You can't keep a secret for long in this industry. Besides where is she? I heard she's got an awesome set of lungs." She asks looking around for the mystery singer.

Natalia blushes furiously at the praise from the musician she's admired for so many years. "Uhmmm…" She turns to Olivia for help.

Olivia smiles as she squeezes her hand silently asking for permission to divulge their secret. Natalia nods slightly giving her approval. "You're looking at her." Olivia smiles turning back to Sarah.

Sarah looks at them astonished at the revelation. She really wasn't expecting that. She heard the rumors about the new singer, but she also heard that Natalia was their new assistant. "Well come on then. You have to join my tour now."

"You mean Lilith Fair?" Natalia asks. "You haven't even heard me yet. I sound could awful."

"No you don't Talia." Olivia says reassuring rubbing her thumb against Natalia's hand. "You're the best. We should join the tour. Get your feet wet before the big one."

"Big one?" Natalia squeaks.

"Yeah, you have to tour to promote the new album you know." Sarah says knowing the routine of the music industry. "Make videos, do press conferences, make the interview rounds and ofcourse do the tour to increase album sales."

Natalia suddenly feels light headed. She knew that she had to do all those things, but suddenly hearing it out loud instead of reading it in a contract seemed more daunting.

"Hey, you're great. We wouldn't have asked you to join us if we didn't think so. I think you're the best one I've ever heard. Especially when you're compared to that one." Olivia says pointing her head at Sarah as she tries to calm Natalia down.

"Hey! I am sitting right here you know." Sarah says playfully pouting.

"Awwww…but we still love ya." Olivia smiles.

"Whatever." Sarah huffs playfully. "Come on, show me what you've got so far. You've got to sound better than Spencer here. Have you ever heard her sing Karaoke?"

"Hey! Standing right here."

Olivia takes the two of them into the control room and plays a few tracks for Sarah show casing Natalia's singing prowess. Sarah praised Natalia on her voice and asked if she wanted to collaborate on a song together. "Hey, no poaching." Olivia teases as she hugs Natalia closer to her. The women laugh and continue to talk and praise a completely bright red Natalia.

As Olivia is cueing up the another song, CJ, Kate and Rose finally make their entrance. The trio is surprised to see Sarah and is even more thrilled at the invite to Lilith Fair. After a couple of hours Sarah leaves with the promise of meeting for dinner later that night as well as informing her manager to get in touch with Josh to work out the details of the tour dates.

"Hey, you okay there?" Olivia asks as she slips her arm around Natalia's waist from behind as they watch Sarah wade through the crowd from a studio window.

"Yeah." Natalia sighs. "It's just a little overwhelming. I never really realized what I would have to do after the album is released. I mean I knew I had to do all that, but it just never hit home until now. Plus I never thought that I would actually ever perform at Lilith Fair. I've been to a few of them but never dreamed that I would actually sing in one."

"Well, it's too late to back out now. You've signed a contract with us and you made a promise to Sarah." Olivia whispers as she places a soft kiss on Natalia's cheek. "Besides, making a promise to Sarah is like making a deal with the devil. She'll never let you go until you've completed it." She grins.

Natalia leans back into Olivia's embrace. Enjoying the soothing comfort she is receiving from her lover. "I guess. At least I'll have you with me."

"Always." Olivia whispers as she places another kiss on Natalia's cheek. "Come on. Let's finish up here today and then go have dinner with Sarah. The sooner we get that over with, the sooner we can get back to my place and finish off what we started this morning."

Natalia blushed as she felt desire for Olivia suddenly course through her body. Olivia grins as she steps back gently tugging on Natalia's hand leading her back to the control room.

_Always?_ Natalia sighs with a happy grin as she follows Olivia.

Tbc….

a/n II: So yeah...I borrowed Sarah for my fic. Sarah if u by chance happen to stumble across this...don't sue. I haven't got a penny, but I can do back rubs.


	27. Chapter 27

~~Part 27~~

As Natalia and Olivia make their way back into the control room, CJ, Kate and Rose can't help but notice the two women are holding hands. The trio look at each other with raised eyebrows.

Rose leans over to Kate and CJ and whispers. "Do you think they did it last night?"

CJ shrugs. "Hard to tell." She answers watching the Natalia and Olivia sit down at the control board.

Kate smiles. "I think so."

"How can you tell?" CJ asks.

"Look at them. They're in their own little world."

The three of them look over to see Olivia slowly place her hand on Natalia's thigh as they're whispering.

The trio whisper "Awwww…."

"I'm going to go find out." Rose says as she moves towards the two love birds.

"Don't, leave them alone. We've got some work to do. We need to catch up from yesterday." Kate says grabbing a hold of Rose before she embarrasses the love birds. Rose pouts as she looks over. "I'll make it up to you later." Kate smirks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Eeeww..." CJ says moving away from Kate and Rose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Olivia?" Josh asks as he walks into the studio.

Kate peels off her headphones. "What?"

"Where's Olivia?" Josh asks again looking agitated.

"I think she's in the drum room. Why?" CJ asks.

"We've got a problem."

"What's going on?" Rose asks.

"Let me get Olivia and I'll tell you all at the same time." He says as he leaves the room in search of Olivia. "Meet me in the conference room."

Josh, Olivia and Natalia enter the conference room a few minutes later.

"What's up Josh?" Olivia asks sitting down next to Natalia at the conference table. "Is there a problem with the Lilith tour dates?"

Josh shakes his head. "No, we're still working out the details. Everything looks good so far on that front."

"So what's the big emergency?" CJ asks not liking the way Josh is fidgeting with his lap top.

Josh stands up and starts pacing.

"Spit it out already Josh!" Olivia yells getting tired of watching Josh pace for the last couple of minutes. Natalia puts her hand on Olivia's thigh. It instantly calms the woman.

Josh turns to the group in front of him. "About an hour ago a video was uploaded concerning Olivia."

"So what?" Rose says shaking her head. "She has a million of them."

"What's the video about?" Kate asks instantly alarmed.

Josh takes a deep breath as he slowly turns his laptop around to face the women. "The video has a shot of Olivia topless and snorting a line."

The five women sit stunned. Olivia instantly pales as she starts rubbing her chest. "It already has over a million hits." Josh looks at Olivia waiting to see if she wants him to play the video. Olivia nods her head slightly.

Josh hits the play button. The video is pretty grainy. It appears to have been recorded by a camera phone as the video is a little shaky. It appears to be a hotel room judging by the looks of the video. Soon a woman walks into the room. As she turns it's clearly a topless Ginny. She smiles for the camera as she waves at the person holding the camera. Another woman enters the room also topless as she plops down into a chair at a table in the corner. There is no sound in the video but you can see the women talking. The video is then cut to the table showing off a few lines of cocaine spread out. The next shot is the back of a head leaning down to snort a line. As the head leans back the video then cuts in for a close up. The next shot shows a grainy faced Olivia and the top of her chest just above her breasts as she leans her head back, her eyes closed as she moans in satisfaction.

"What the hell?" CJ yells standing up from her seat. "Where did this come from?"

"What the fuck Josh!" Rose yells standing next to CJ.

"We have to get that taken down! Right NOW!" Kate yells from her seat.

"Doris is talking to the people that run the website. She should have it taken down in an hour or so."

Olivia is sitting stunned. Her heart skips a few beats as the blood completely drains from her face. She feels like she is in a nightmare that she can't wake up from. Her biggest fear confirmed as she just watched herself snorting a line of cocaine. She feels so ashamed that she just wants to run screaming from the room and jump into a big bottle of vodka.

Natalia looks over at Olivia. She is instantly worried for the woman as she watches Olivia rubbing her chest. She reaches over placing her hand on top of Olivia's. She could not believe what she just saw. Even though she knows that it's true, but something about the video does not sit right with her. The quality of the picture, and the way that it is edited just doesn't make sense to her. There was something about it that was bugging her. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

As Natalia is thinking about the video, chaos is erupting in the room. CJ and Rose are yelling at Josh demanding that he find out who uploaded the video. Kate is on the phone with Doris yelling about taking down the video. Mean while Olivia is sitting speechless staring at the screen as the video is frozen with her face on the screen. After a minute Olivia slowly gets up from the table as she makes her way to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Kate asks turning to her.

Tears are gathering in the corner of Olivia's eyes as she turns to face her friends. "I need to be alone right now." She whispers as one of the tears breaks free and slowly slides down her cheek. "I can't be here right now."

Natalia's heart is breaking as she watches the woman she is quickly falling in love with breaking apart in front of her. As she watches Olivia rubbing her chest she suddenly realizes what's wrong with the video. She jumps up from her seat running over to Olivia.

"Olivia Stop! Wait." She says grabbing Olivia's hand away from her chest. "Josh, can you play that again? But start it after the close up of the lines of coke." She asks turning back to the lap top.

"Uhm…sure. Why?" Josh asks doing as Natalia requested.

"What the hell Natalia?" CJ asks turning her anger on to Natalia. "Isn't once enough for you?"

"You want to watch it again?" Rose snaps.

Natalia turns to Olivia holding her hand. She gently squeezes it as she looks into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" She asks softly.

Olivia doesn't say anything. She just slowly nods her head.

"Thank you." She whispers.

Josh hits play and they all watch the video again. As it shows the close up of Olivia again Natalia yells at Josh to pause the video.

"That's it!" She yells pointing to the screen.

Everyone looks at her in confusion. "What?" Kate asks. "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

"Don't you see it?" Natalia asks turning to the others.

Everyone just looks at her with blank faces. Natalia sighs as she turns to Olivia. She takes Olivia's right hand and places it on to her chest. "It's a fake Olivia. That's not you." She whispers as she holds Olivia's hand firmly against her chest.

"How can you be sure?" Olivia asks softly as her voice trembles.

Natalia takes a deep breath. "Because I know you, and that person snorting cocaine is not you. It's just someone that bears a slight resemblance to you. But its not you on that video." She whispers.

Everyone is watching the exchange in silence. Their hearts breaking as they watch Olivia falling apart, but at the same time they're curious. Wondering what makes Natalia so sure that the video is a fake.

"Scar." Natalia whispers as she gently places her hand on Olivia's chest covering her scar.

Olivia's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "What?"

"Honey, where's your scar?" Natalia asks.

Everyone's head whip around towards the lap top as they gasp finally realizing what Natalia is talking about.

"Son of a bitch!" CJ mutters as she stares at the screen.

"I'm going to kick her ass!" Rose yells bumping her head against Kate as they both lean down at the same time to look at the screen.

"How do you know about Olivia's scar?" Kate asks looking up from the screen as she rubs the side of her head.

Natalia and Olivia blush as they stare into each others eyes. "I…I…."

"She's seen it." Olivia answers softly as she kisses the top of Natalia's head as she pulls her into her arms.

"Oh." The room says collectively.

Natalia blushes even redder as she buries her head into the crook of Olivia's neck as she wraps her arms around Olivia's waist. The others realizing just how close the two women have become.

tbc...


	28. Chapter 28

~~Part 28~~

The group spent the next couple of hours discussing what the next course of action should be. Olivia decides it's time to face the music and tells Josh to set up a press conference. After finalizing the details, they decided to hold the press conference at noon infront of the studio.

Natalia takes Olivia back to her penthouse. She could see that Olivia is drained from all the excitement from the day. They decide to cancel dinner with Sarah. Sarah is disappointed, but she understands the reason as she just heard about the video. They make plans to meet the following evening instead. The couple spends the evening not talking very much. Olivia is quiet and lost in her own thoughts. Natalia can see the conflict written all over Olivia's face and knows that the best thing she can do is let Olivia work it out in her own head. She knows that Olivia will talk to her when she is ready. After a quick dinner, Natalia takes Olivia by hand into the bathroom. Natalia has filled the tub with bubbles and placed some lit candles all around the room. She slowly undresses Olivia and guides her into the tub. Then she undresses herself and slowly climbs in behind Olivia as some of the bubbles spill over the edge. Olivia leans back as Natalia wraps her arms around Olivia's waist. The girls just lay back relaxing watching the candle light flickering in the background.

They finally get out of the tub when the water starts getting chilly. Slowly they make their way to the bedroom. Wordlessly they climb into bed naked too tired to fuss with pajama's this evening. Natalia spoons her from behind sliding one arm under Olivia's head and the other around her torso. She tilts her head down and kisses the back of Olivia's head as she hears her drifting off to sleep. Natalia listens to Olivia sleep for a few minutes before finally drifting off herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalia wakes up a few hours later. She looks over to see Olivia is missing from her side of the bed. She reaches over the empty spot and finds it cool to the touch. She listens for sounds of Olivia wondering if she is still in the penthouse. She then hears a guitar playing softly in another room. Natalia grabs a robe and heads out to look for Olivia.

Natalia walks into a darkened living room the only light coming from a lamp in the corner by the baby grand piano. She sees Olivia in her robe sitting on the edge of the piano bench playing the guitar. She walks over to Olivia. She sits to her on the bench wrapping her arms around Olivia as she lays her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" She asks when Olivia stops playing the guitar.

"Couldn't sleep." Olivia mumbles staring out the window.

"How come you're sitting by the piano? Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the couch or something?"

Olivia shrugs. Natalia can see that Olivia is still lost in her own head. "Are you nervous about the press conference tomorrow?" She asks tilting Olivia's face towards her as she tries the draw the woman out of her thoughts.

"No. Not really."

"Liar." Natalia grins. "You want to talk about what's bothering you."

"Okay...So I'm a little nervous about facing the press. I'm not sure what I'm going to say. Well other than it's not me."

"Alright, then what is it that has you out of bed at this hour?"

Olivia grips the guitar a little tighter. "I was just thinking about you and me."

"Okaaay…." Natalia drawls. Natalia starts feeling a little uneasy as she watches Olivia fidget with the guitar.

"I don't know how to say it. I don't know how to put it into words." Olivia mumbles.

"Olivia you don't have to be afraid of me. You can tell me anything. We can work it out together. Okay?" Natalia says calmly. Although on the inside she's worried that Olivia is having second thoughts about their relationship. That maybe they are moving too fast.

"You know I went through a lot of shit when Tracey died?" Olivia asked as she stares down at the guitar in her lap.

Natalia nods breathing a small sigh of relief that it wasn't what she thought Olivia was thinking about. "I've heard a little of what happened."

"You know that I drank for two years straight? There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't have a drink in my hand. I couldn't deal with the pain when CJ told me that she was gone. It felt like I was shot all over again. Just this pain ripping right through me, so I drank to numb the pain. I drank trying to forget every thing that I lost. I almost died drinking so much. If Rose and Kate didn't find me when they did, I would have."

Natalia nodded her head. She had heard the rumours of Olivia's drinking and her stint in rehab. But they were rumours so she didn't put much faith into them. Listening to Olivia confirm them broke her heart. She could never imagine feeling that kind of pain and anguish that Olivia went through.

"They gave me a choice, let me die alone, or go to rehab. So I went. I had a lot to work out and even more when I left rehab. I disappointed a lot of people with my drinking. I almost destroyed everything. My career, my fans, but most importantly I almost destroyed my friends with my self destruction. So when I got out of rehab I vowed to never touch another drink again."

"Olivia…"

"Wait…" Olivia said putting her hand up stopping Natalia from saying anything. "Let me finish."

Natalia nodded silently.

"It almost happened again this afternoon. After watching that video of me snorting that line…"

"But it wasn't you." Natalia interrupted squeezing her around the waist.

"No…but if wasn't for you. I would have gone to the nearest bar."

"Is that why you wanted to leave? Is that where you were going? You wanted to drink?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just needed to get out of there. Run away. I didn't know where I wanted to go. Thankfully we'll never have to find out. Thank god you were able to figure out that wasn't me in that video."

"I just wished I figured it out sooner. It would have saved you so much pain." Natalia whispered remembering the look on Olivia's face as she watched the video earlier this afternoon.

Olivia nods her head. "Can I sing you something?"

"Uh…sure." Natalia says a little surprised that Olivia wants to sing.

Olivia re-adjusts the shoulder strap. After taking a deep breath, she starts strumming the guitar. Natalia instantly recognizes what song Olivia is going to sing. Her heart melts as she waits for Olivia to start singing. After strumming a few bars, Olivia takes another breath and starts to sing.

___**Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, Darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?**_

I believe it's meant to be, Darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
My whole life so lonely  
You come and ease the pain  
I don't wanna lose this feeling  
Ooooh...

[Short guitar interlude]

Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
My whole life so lonely  
You come and ease the pain  
I don't wanna lose this feeling  
Ooooh...

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand. Darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Or Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, Darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?

[fade]

Natalia's eyes fill with tears as she listened to Olivia pour her heart out as she sang. When Olivia finished they both had tears pouring down their faces.

Natalia is speechless. She doesn't know what to say. Slowly she reaches over and slips the guitar off Olivia's shoulder to lay it against the side of the piano. Turning back to Olivia, Natalia cups her face with both hands. Using her thumbs she gently wipes the tears from Olivia's face as they look into each other's eyes. Olivia wraps her arms around Natalia's waist pulling her closer. Natalia feels like her heart is bursting. She could not believe the love in Olivia's eyes staring back at her.

Slowly the women lean in. Their lips softly brushing against each other. Natalia hand cups the back of Olivia's head as her other hand slips inside Olivia's robe. Olivia's hand slips inside Natalia's robe circling behind her back. Soon the kiss starts getting heated as their tongues start exploring each other. Their hands wandering all over each other's body.

Breaking the kiss, Olivia buries her head in Natalia's neck. She whispers softly into Natalia's ear.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Natalia nods her head. "I **know **I'm falling in love with you." She whispers pulling back to look at Olivia.

Their lock onto each other, they can see the love and passion they have for each other. Their eyes do all the talking that their lips can't.

Olivia stands taking Natalia's hand in hers. Natalia slowly stands up as her robe falls open. In the faint light Olivia looks down at Natalia's breasts. She feels desire coursing through her body. Slowly looking back up at Natalia, she can see the arousal building in the smaller woman's eyes. She pulls Natalia towards her. She pours every ounce of desire into the kiss eliciting a small moan from Natalia.

Their robes falling wide open as they crush the bodies into each other. Their hands roaming as pull their bodies closer together. Olivia tears her mouth away to devour the side of Natalia's neck.

Natalia tilts her head, allowing her more access to the area. Natalia places her hands behind her onto the piano when she feels it bump into her.

Olivia gives into her desire as she wraps her hands around Natalia's waist and lifts her up onto the piano.

Natalia squeaks out loud planting her hands on top of the piano when she feels herself being lifted off her feet. "What are you doing?" She asks looking down at Olivia.

Moving inbetween Natalia's legs Olivia looks up into her eyes. She reaches up with one hand to bring Natalia's head closer to kiss her.  
Natalia slips her hands back inside Olivia's robe. Her hands rubbing up and down Olivia's ribs as their kissing become more passionate with need. Olivia places both her hands on Natalia's outer thighs. She couldn't stop touching Natalia. The softness of her skin, the firmness of her well toned legs driving her crazy. Reaching up she grabs Natalia by the waist and slides her closer to the edge. She feels Natalia's arousal on her stomach. She moans into the kiss loving the feeling of having Natalia so close to her.

Natalia instinctively wraps her legs around Olivia's waist. Pulling her closer, needing to feel more of Olivia. She buries one hand in Olivia's hair as the other gently cups one of her breast.

Olivia moans as Natalia gently caresses her breast. Olivia breaks the kiss and starts kissing down Natalia neck, then across her collar bone and finally down to her breast. As Olivia is kissing and concentrating on Natalia's breasts, her hands slide up Natalia's leg to cup her ass.

Natalia tightens her legs around Olivia's waist. Her mind is a blank as Olivia kisses and suckles one breast and then moving to the other.

Olivia snakes her hand inbetween their bodies. Her hand moving slowly through the dark damp curls of Natalia's sex. "God…you're so wet." She moans as her fingers slide into the folds, looking for Natalia's entrance.

Natalia moans, dropping her head into Olivia's shoulder. Unable to speak she grabs the back of Olivia's head to kiss her.

Olivia teases the entrance way as she kisses Natalia. Slowly she slips two fingers inside. Slowly she starts to thrust in and out of Natalia as they kiss.

"Oh god." Natalia moans breaking free of the kiss. Gripping the sides of the piano, she tilts her head back as her hips buck into Olivia's hand.

Olivia kisses down Natalia's neck, stopping briefly at her breasts and past her stomach. "Lay back." She whispers as she slowly pushes Natalia onto her back. With one hand she moves one of Natalia's legs onto her shoulder as she bends down inbetween Natalia's legs. All the while Olivia never stopping her slow thrusting. Natalia instinctively moves her other leg onto Olivia's opposite shoulder.

Olivia leans forward. She can smell Natalia's desire for her. Slowly she tastes Natalia. Licking the tip of Natalia's clit caused the woman to arch her back off the piano. Olivia slips her fingers out and starts licking and sucking. She couldn't stop. Hearing Natalia moaning and writhing on top of the piano just spurred her on even more.

Natalia feels like she has lost her mind. She has one hand buried in the back of Olivia's hair. The other hand is gripping the edge of the piano. She is so lost in the ecstasy that Olivia is giving her. She can hear moaning and groaning, but she is so lost that she doesn't know if it's coming from her or Olivia. Feeling the beginnings of her climax she grips the back of Olivia's head harder.

Olivia feels Natalia sliding away from her on the piano. With one hand she grabs Natalia's hip sliding her back towards her. At the same time she flicks Natalia's clit with the tip of her tongue and slips her fingers inside all in one swift move.

Natalia cries out as she feels Olivia enter her. She is so close. She pulls Olivia's head closer. "Oh god…oh fuck…don't stop." She pants.

Olivia grins as she feels Natalia tighten around her fingers. She knows that Natalia is close to climax. She quickens her pace. Her fingers furiously pumping as she licks and sucks on Natalia's clit.

Finally Natalia screams as she comes. Her back and head arching off the piano. Olivia stills her fingers and tongue. With one last lick she moves and lays her head on top of Natalia's stomach as she slowly removes her fingers.

Both women are gasping for air. Olivia slowly lifts her head up as Natalia looks up. Their eyes finding each other at the same time.

As they look into each other eyes both women think the same thought.  
No words are needed at this moment. Their eyes say it for them.

I love you.

Tbc…..

a/n: Okay so the song is Eternal Flame by the Bangles. I listened to this song over and over and OVER for the past week. This is the youtube version that I kept listening to. *sigh* I love this song….  
watch?v=rbO3CaSfMXo  
any lawyers out there...I'm only borrowing for entertainment...please don't sue me.  
:::bats eyelashes:::  
so there you go….if u like it…KEWL…if not…well I don't think I wanna know.


	29. Chapter 29

~~Part 29~~

The next morning the girls stopped off at Natalia's apartment to change before heading to the studio. As promised, Natalia made Olivia enter the studio through the front door while she snuck in through the back. Unfortunately the press was wise to the move and there were people waiting for a glimpse of the rock star. Natalia as usual ducked her head, and wove through the crowd not answering any questions.

"Well that worked out well." She muttered as she waited at the elevator doors for Olivia.

A few minutes later, Olivia showed up looking none the worse.

"Hey." She said as she watched Olivia walk towards her. "How did it go?"

"Okay. Just another normal day in the life of Olivia Spencer" She smirked.

"Hmph." Natalia snorted. "Normal for you, but for regular people like me. Not so much."

Olivia smiled as she gave Natalia a hug as the elevator doors opened. "Well you better get used to it. And soon, that secret can only last for so long." She said as she walked in the elevator.

Natalia stood there speechless.

"You coming?" Olivia asked smirking as she watched Natalia standing there. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Olivia, can I talk to you for a minute?" Josh asked when Natalia and Olivia exited the elevator. "We need to go over a few details before the press conference."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you when you're done." Natalia says as she gives Olivia a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia returns the kiss before following Josh into on of the conference rooms.

Natalia watched her walk away before she headed into the control room. She found Rose and CJ huddled over a piece of sheet music whispering. "What are you trouble makers up to now?" She asked sitting next to them.

"Moi?" Rose says putting her hand on her chest. "I am an angel."

CJ rolled her eyes. "How is Olivia? Did she get any rest last night?"

"Uhm…She's okay." Natalia blushed noticing a piano in the corner of the studio.

"Well I'm glad that you were there to watch her last night. What did you guys end up doing?" CJ asked.

"Oh…not too much." Natalia blushed as she looked down at her notes. "We just had dinner, had a bath and went to bed early."

Rose raised an eyebrow watching the Latina's body language. "That's it? Nothing else? You didn't watch a movie or talk or something?"

Natalia shook her head as she turned towards the door wondering how much longer Olivia was going to be. "Where's Kate?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh she's around somewhere. The last I saw her she was heading to tune up one of her keyboards." CJ answered watching the blush on Natalia's face turning a deeper shade of red. "Are you feeling ok? You're looking really…flushed."

"I'm fine. I'm going to get a drink." Natalia said getting up from the room.

Rose and CJ smirked as they watched Natalia practically run from the room. "We're going to hell." CJ muttered.

"Yeah…but it was worth it." Rose grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalia took a few minutes to control her blushing before she rejoined the group. She avoided their looks as she tried to concentrate on the notes infront of her. Olivia joined them an hour later.

"Is everything okay?" Natalia asked moving next to Olivia on the other side of the room. "You were gone for a while."

"Yeah, everything is great." Olivia grinned.

"Okaaay..." Natalia said her eyebrows scrunching in suspicion.

"Really." Olivia reassured. "It's okay. What are you guys working on?" She asked changing the subject.

Natalia let the subject drop as she explained the problem they're having with one of the songs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia took a deep breath before she walked out to the awaiting press conference. They had set up a podium on the front steps of the studio. There were tons of camera crews and reporters anxiously awaiting the infamous rock star.

Standing up straight, pulling her shoulders back and holding her head up high Olivia walked out to the podium. Camera's clicked away a murmur swept through the crowd as she approached the podium. Holding up her hands for silence Olivia took another calming deep breath as the crowd quieted down.

"Thank you everyone for coming here on such short notice." Olivia said as she looked into the crowd.

"We Love You Olivia!" A voice shouted from the middle of crowd.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you. I love you too!" Taking another deep breath Olivia looked behind her to see some studio execs, Josh, Doris, her friends, and most importantly Natalia. They are standing behind her, giving her their support. Turning back towards the crowd Olivia began her speech.

"I wish to thank everyone for you kindness and condolences after Tracey passed away. As many of you have suspected I took a dangerous and self destructive path in my grief for the passing of my wife. Tracey was a beautiful, kind and loving woman that I will miss everyday for the rest of my life. For two years I drank away the pain and guilt of losing the woman that I loved. It was a long and self destructive path that almost claimed my life a second time. If it was not for the love and support of my friends and family I may not be here today. I hurt many people that I love with my behaviour. But most importantly I disappointed them and for that I am truly sorry. I disappointed my friends, my family and most importantly I disappointed my fans. For that I am truly sorry for my actions. It is true that I was admitted to re-hab as many people have reported and speculated. During that time I was able to come to terms with the passing of Tracey and overcome the demons that I created while in my self destructive phase.

Earlier this week an interview was published in a newspaper given by Ms. Ginny Taylor. Now I won't go into detail explaining or confirming what is or is not true. Because honestly during that period of time, I was drinking so heavily that my memory of those incidents are distorted. Yes I did drink a lot, and yes I was involved with some people that I can not recall.

As many of you know I have a very strong belief against drug abuse. My mother died from that addiction and I vowed to never touch the stuff. I have spoken many times about the dangers of drug abuse. However yesterday afternoon an internet video was brought to my attention. In this video it clearly shows a very topless Ms Taylor and I abusing drugs. As of yesterday the video has been taken off the internet but not before well over two million people viewed it. I must admit, when I first saw the video I was mortified and very ashamed. I was mortified that I would commit such an act. Ashamed that it confirmed my worst fear that I would abuse drugs. And very ashamed that I broke my word and made to look like a hypocrite after all my preaching against drug abuse.

However I stand before you today and can say with conviction that the video is a fake. As many of you are aware I was shot a few years ago. A victim in a robbery gone wrong that took the life of someone I loved. What does that have to do with the internet video? A lot! In the video it shows that I am topless. It is also missing a very important piece of my life. Scars that I now currently have which is coincidently missing in the video. So I ask you, how is that I stand before you with a scar on my chest, but yet is missing in the video that claims to be me?

Right now the police should be knocking on Ms Taylor's front door. They have some interesting questions for Ms Taylor. Particularly where did she purchase such a large amount of illegal cocaine? Who is the person filming the video? Who edited the video to make it appear that I am committing the act? Who uploaded the video onto the internet?

As Ms Taylor is being questioned, she will also be served with two documents. One is to notify her that I am suing her for defamation of character. Another is being issued by the internet web site that she uploaded the video onto. The web site that Ms Taylor used has a strict policy that forbids users from uploading such content onto their site. Therefore Ms Taylor is being sued for violations of said policies.

Again, I wish to thank everyone for attending on such short notice. I will not be able to answer any questions that you may have at this time. I again wish to thank all my friends, family and most importantly my fans that have supported and stood by me in my time of crisis. Thank you."

Tbc….


	30. Chapter 30

~~Part 30~~

The band is having drinks with Sarah later that evening. They're at a bar huddled around Rose's Iphone watching various news clips of Olivia's press conference.

"Oh my god, I can't stop watching this part." Rose squealed as she hit the replay button. She tilted the phone towards Kate. It was a quick clip of Ginny being led to a police cruiser in handcuffs. "Look at her!" She squealed again. "Oh Honey, you gonna need more than sunglasses to keep the inmates off your Twinkie ass."

Olivia rolled her eyes. It felt like the millionth time that Rose replayed that clip. "She's having way too much fun with that." She whispered to Sarah.

"Oh come on…" Sarah grinned. "Let her have her fun. It's not everyday you see Karma at work."

"But does she have to make that sound every time she watches it?" Olivia cringed as they listened to Rose squeal again.

Natalia laughed as she watched Olivia yell at Rose to quiet down. They're sitting next to each other holding hands under the round table.

"So how long have you two been together?" Sarah asked pointing at their hands.

Natalia turned red as she released Olivia's hand. She hadn't even realized that they were even holding hands. It just felt natural, like breathing that they automatically sought out each other's hands.

"Just a couple of days." Olivia answered taking back Natalia's hand.

Sarah laughed. "Come on I need a drink." She said getting up dragging Olivia away from a squealing Rose.

Natalia watched them walk towards the bar. Natalia felt a little jealous as she watched the two laugh and chat at the bar. She knew that Olivia has feelings for her, but after watching the two women interact all night during dinner and now at the bar, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The way they leaned into each other as they relived past escapades and they way that Sarah kept touching Olivia was a little unnerving. She felt like she was intruding watching them interact.

"Natalia did you hear me?" Kate asked waving her hand infront of Natalia's face. "You okay there?"

"I'm sorry?" Natalia asked turning back to Kate. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay." Kate repeated. "You looked a little…"

"I'm fine." Natalia answered as she turned to see Sarah and Olivia hugging at the bar. "Did Olivia and Sarah ever?" She asked feeling insecure all of a sudden.

Kate and CJ turned to see Olivia and Sarah hugging. "No, they never slept together if that's what you're asking." Kate answered. "Contrary to popular belief, Sarah is as straight as they come. You have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Natalia asked as she watched Sarah whisper something in Olivia's ear making her laugh. Her stomach twitched as she watched Olivia tilt her head back laughing at what Sarah is whispering to her.

CJ smiled. "Yeah, don't let it get to you. Sarah is just the touchy feely type with her friends. She and Olivia are really close, but they're more like sisters." She said trying to reassure the worried Latina.

"But they seem so….close."

Kate sighed. Tracey was the same way years ago when Olivia and Sarah first met. The two women had a unique relationship. "Olivia and Sarah love and protect each other like sisters. They have a lot in common with their child hood. But that's all it is. They were never lovers." Kate explained.

Natalia nodded as she tried to control the green eyed monster growling in her chest. She knows that Olivia is falling for her, but at the same time her insecurities kept working its way up. "Are you sure?" She asked as she watched a couple of women checking out Sarah and Olivia from behind.

Rose hugged Natalia around the shoulders. "We're sure. Olivia is many things, but when she finds the one, she is a one woman kind of gal. No matter how many offers she gets, or phone numbers get stuffed into her pockets, rest assured the woman she came with, is the woman she is leaving with."

Natalia nodded. "Thanks guys." She said as she hugged Rose. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just see Olivia and…"

"You just wanna rip her clothes off and take her?" Rose asked wriggling an eyebrow. "Ow!" She said rubbing her shoulders. CJ and Kate smacked her on both of her shoulders at the same time. "I was kidding geez."

Natalia laughed as Rose slinked off into her seat.

"What did she say now?" Sarah asked as she and Olivia returned to the table.

"Judging by the glare from Kate it wasn't nice." Olivia giggled passing Natalia her martini. "I'll bet you a thousand dollars that she's not going to get any tonight." She whispered to Sarah loudly. Rose sticks her tongue out at her.

"Oh…I love this song." Natalia smiled when the song in the bar changed. "Dance with me?" She asked turning to Olivia.

Olivia smiled getting up holding out her hand towards Natalia. Natalia blushed at the gesture as she took her hand. They held hands as they made their way to the dance floor.

"Awwww…." Everyone at the table gushed as they watched the love birds dance.

As Olivia and Natalia are dancing more people crowd the floor as the music picks up the pace. They only have eyes for each other. That is until a young blonde girl makes her way inbetween the lovers. Natalia raises an eyebrow at the intruder. The young blonde has her hands on Olivia's shoulder as she tries to press her body up close to the rock star. Olivia looks over to see a jealous Natalia. She backs away from the admirer but that only spurs the blonde to get closer.

"Thank you for the dance, but I'm going to get a drink." Olivia smiles as she gently takes the blonde's hands off her.

"Oh I'll join you." The blond purrs as she places her hands back on Olivia's arms. "My name is Candace."

"She already has a drinking partner." Natalia says yanking Candace's hand off Olivia.

"Sorry." Olivia grins over her shoulder as Natalia drags her off the dance floor.

Natalia is fuming as she drags Olivia towards the bar to get drinks. She is leaning against the edge of the bar trying to get the bartender's attention. Olivia wraps her arms Natalia's waist from behind. "Hey, sorry about that." She whispers in her ear.

Natalia only nods. She's still ruffled from the episode. She was already feeling insecure about Sarah's touchy feely, but that just sent her over the edge. She knows that Olivia is famous and has many adoring fans. Even if Olivia wasn't famous, she would still have people falling over themselves to get to her.

"Hey…" Olivia squeezes her arms around Natalia's waist a little tighter. "What's wrong?"

Natalia frowns. "Nothing." She says finally getting the bartender's attention. She orders a martini for herself and a cranberry juice for Olivia. Grabbing their drinks Natalia starts heading back to their table.

"Wait." Olivia says grabbing hold of Natalia's elbow. She steers them towards the back of the bar into a dark corner. Setting the drinks onto a nearby table, Olivia turns to face Natalia. "What's going on? I thought we were having a good time."

Natalia leans against the wall. She sighs as she stares at their feet. "I'm sorry. I was just feeling a little…."

"Jealous?" Olivia asks trying to look into Natalia's eyes. She pulls Natalia into a hug. "You have nothing to be jealous about. She was drunk."

"I know…" Natalia sighs pulling back to lean against the wall again. "But…"

"But what?" Olivia asks leaning into Natalia placing her hands on Natalia's shoulder.

"I know you guys are just friends, but I couldn't help wonder if there is more going on between you two." Natalia mumbles as she looks towards their table.

Olivia follows Natalia's gaze. She sees Sarah and their friends laughing. "Sarah? You're jealous of Sarah?" She asks turning back to Natalia.

Natalia wraps her arms around Olivia's waist as she drops her head onto Olivia's shoulder. "A little…" She mumbles. "I mean you guys have so much in common and you're both so talented and beautiful. How do I compete with that?"

Olivia tilts Natalia's face up to look into her eyes. "You are way more talented than Sarah. You have a wonderful voice. You're a gifted song writer. And let's face it, you're a hottie." Olivia grins. "I should be the one that's jealous. Do you know how many people have checked you out tonight?"

Natalia blushed. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Olivia shook her head. "No I'm not. Do you know how many evil looks I've given tonight? If looks could kill, this bar would be half empty. I swear if another person looked at you tonight, I…"

"You what?"

Olivia's eyes twinkled as she leaned forward cupping Natalia's face in her hands. "This." Olivia leans in and softly kisses Natalia. "And this." She whispers as she deepens the kiss.

Natalia groans, pulling Olivia closer. Their bodies press into each other as their tongues softly stroke against each other. Olivia knows that they shouldn't be kissing in public but when she feels Natalia slide her legs inbetween hers she couldn't stop.

"We should stop." Olivia mumbles as she continues nipping at Natalia's lips.

"Mmmm…we could always finish this somewhere else." Natalia purrs as she grabs Olivia's ass pulling her closer.

Olivia groans into Natalia's lips. "You're place or mine?"

"Mine…its closer."

Olivia pulls away grabbing Natalia's hand from her butt. She pulls Natalia away from the wall towards the door. As they pass their friends she waves goodbye. "I'm tired…see you guys later."

Natalia blushes as she grabs their purses mid stride. "Bye." She waves as Olivia continues dragging her out the door.

"Bye!" Everyone waves at the retreating couple.

"A thousand bucks that they don't even make it to the bedroom." Rose grins turning to Sarah.

"Two that they don't make it to the couch." Sarah counters holding out her hand.

"Deal." Rose smirks shaking Sarah's hand.

Kate and CJ roll their eyes.

"What?" Sarah and Rose ask at the same time.

"Nothing." CJ says sipping her drink.

Tbc…


End file.
